Un Sueño Dentro de una Pesadilla
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: [AU] 《Ambos sueñan juntos, y sin pensarlo demasiado, ambos sueñan un sueño de amor.》(Vikturio)(One-shot)(Russian Weekend)


Originalmente esto venía con una precuela, cuyo final no tiene que ver nada con esta historia puesto que esto era un final alternativo. Pero esto ya terminó bastante largo y no quería hacerlo más, si llego a escribirlo, será después del evento. La trama fue inspirada, parcialmente, por un fic llamado "Die Träumer" escrito por "PrinceOfElsinore" en fanfiction. Habrá varias escenas con contenido adulto de índole sexual, el cual espero me salga mejor de mi último intento puesto que ahora no intento que parezca romántico. Sin más ánimos de retrasarlos, les digo que la coreografía de Yuri fue inspirada tras ver a Evgenia Medvedeva patinando "Vogue" y que las frases son de "Un Sueño Dentro de Otro Sueño", poema de Edgar Allan Poe, y uno que otro de "Fairytale Gone Bad", de Sunshine Avenue (entre paréntesis).

P.D: por cuestiones de trama, por favor finjamos que el "Welcome to the Madness" siempre no pasó en el GPF, ¿okey?

* * *

 **i.** _¡Toma este beso sobre tu frente!_

La música había dejado de sonar hace eones, un silencio sepulcral dominaba el ambiente, sólo resaltando la tensión que había entre ellos. En algún momento del baile, haciendo rotaciones y pliês, se habían acercado el uno al otro, atraídos por una fuerza centrífuga que ni cargando con su peso dos veces, pudieron haberla evitado. El momento parecía estar congelado, ambos observaban al otro, expectantes ante cualquier movimiento, los acordes románticos con un toque trágico de Litz seguían resonando en sus cabezas, los ojos de Yuri contenían asombro mientras le mantenían la vista a los azules de Viktor. Él, por su parte, portaba una expresión aprehensiva, temerosa incluso.

Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros gravitaron hacia el otro, lentamente, como si quisieran…

Yuri ya tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió un roce suave de unos labios sobre los suyos propios. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y se sintió mareado. Los labios de Viktor encima de los suyos revoloteaban, abriendo, cerrando, tentativos, como cuando una mariposa aletea un par de veces antes de emprender vuelo.

Y así como aquellos insectos invertebrados, al tomar vuelo de repente, los labios de Viktor se volvieron rápidos en besar. Hacían más presión, intentaban hurgar en la cavidad bucal de Yuri; el menor mientras tanto soltó un ligero gemido, sentía que el aire le abandonaba y si la habitación de por sí era muy calurosa tras una sesión intensa de ballet, ahora con una sesión de besuqueo con Viktor la estancia se encontraba en llamas. Sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban, Yuri tuvo la buena intuición de aferrar sus brazos al cuello de Viktor, aspirando su aroma de cerca, aquella mezcla de katsudon y brisa rusa que parecía cargar consigo. En algún momento, el entrenador se volvió más demandante, exigiéndole con sus movimientos que abriera la boca, Yuri obedeció con otro, más notable gemido; Viktor no tardó en introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad ajena, jugueteando con el paladar, adueñándose de la pequeña lengua vecina que vivía allí. La succionaba, hacía que se doblará cuando él así lo quisiera, y la soltaba sólo para morder el labio inferior del chiquillo.

Yuri jugueteaba con el cabello sedoso de Viktor, a pesar de que lo tuviera corto, seguía estando bien cuidado. Se acercó más a al otro, logrando que sus cuerpos queden pegados, así como que las manos que se encontraban lánguidas en su cintura, cayeran sin remedio alguno o queja de por medio, en su redondo, firme y pequeño trasero. Cuando aquellas manos apretaron un poco, vociferó otro gemido, ah, tantas sensaciones a la vez que estaba seguro de que no podía disfrutar de todas, de repente, cuando sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girarle, decidió que tal vez era mejor separarse para tomar aire.

Lo hicieron reluctantes, jadeantes y con los ojos oscurecidos por una ligera capa de deseo. Se separaron un par de pasos más y continuaron observándose, tuvieron ambos el pequeño pensamiento de qué sería volver a probar los labios del otro, aunque este pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta. Ambos se giraron de inmediato, sorprendidos, pero no del todo con aquel sentimiento culpable que deberían tener al ser casi descubiertos.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Interrumpo una sesión de entrenamiento o algo así? —preguntó Yuuri algo confundido, pues ambos seguían jadeando, y Yuri se encontraba en, lo que el asiático asumía era, una posición de ballet, de seguro el chico había retado a Viktor a bailar una coreografía y el muy tonto aceptó sólo para demostrarle al niño que sí podía.

Yuri le regaló una sonrisa ladina. —En lo absoluto, acabo de comprobar que este viejo tiene buena resistencia. Espero que no te moleste que me lo robe de vez en cuando para poner a prueba sus aptitudes. —Viktor le observaba algo sorprendido, esperando que su lenguaje corporal no delatara su incredulidad, ¿de verdad Yuri lo estaba diciendo con tanto cinismo? Porque la expresión en sus ojos, lasciva y deseosa, sólo parecía reflejar cinismo hacia su "impostor."

—No sabía que Viktor fuera bueno para el ballet… —ponderó Yuuri, y Viktor soltó un suspiro al captar el doble sentido (el limpio) de aquella frase. Y que su prometido lo haya hecho también—. Aunque debí asumirlo, puesto que es muy bueno para el patinaje. —se encogió de hombros, haciéndole caso omiso a las imágenes en su mente de un Viktor joven practicando ballet con el mismo rigor con el que lo hacía Yuri—. En cuando a pedírmelo prestado, no te preocupes. Ahorita estamos en temporada baja, así que supongo que una escapada ocasional no debe ser demasiado problema.

—Gracias. —su sonrisa era la viva imagen de la alegría infantil, sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, Viktor pudo notar la pequeña chispa de pasión en ellos, y si hubiera sabido del enorme incendio y la catástrofe que esa pequeña chispa iba a causar, jamás se habría atrevido a encender aquel cerillo.

* * *

Viktor abrió la puerta de su departamento tras escuchar que alguien tocaba con insistencia.

—Hasta que contestas. —Yuri se encontraba ahí, de pie, con una bolsa en su mano, gafas de sol y la usual ropa de animal print—. Honestamente, pensé que esperarías por lo menos otros veinte golpes. —Viktor, desde su lugar dentro del departamento, le observaba atónito, sentía que había palidecido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en cuanto recordó cómo hacer uso de sus cuerdas vocales. Yuri chasqueó la lengua indignado y cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Que no me vas a invitar a pasar? Pft, menudos modales que te enseñaron, Vitya. —el otro parpadeó un par de veces, el shock de tener a Yuri Plisetski en su puerta, algo molesto, aún no se desvanecía del todo.

— ¿Uh? Ah, sí. Pasa. —se hizo a un lado para permitirle a Yuri que entrara y se pusiera cómodo en uno de los sofás en la sala, el chico dejó la bolsa en la mesita de café y se recostó en el sillón más cercano, estirándose cual gato—. ¿A qué viniste? —Yuri apenas le dedicó una mirada, sus largas y estilizadas piernas colgaban de uno de los apoyabrazos en el sofá individual en el que se encontraba, la mitad superior de su tronco, que se giró en dirección a la televisión, se encontraba colgando del otro. Viktor tomó asiento en un sofá doble enfrente.

— ¿Que a qué vine, preguntas? Déjame refrescar tu memoria, anciano. —se tiró al suelo, y gateó con sus brazos (piernas aún en el sofá) hasta la mesita, tomó la bolsa, y regresó a recostarse—. No has contestado mis llamadas ni mis mensajes en toda la semana.

Abrió la bolsa y Viktor no se sintió demasiado sorprendido cuando notó que los contenidos eran pirozhkis. Era algo tan Yurio ir a comer pirozhki. Ante las palabras del chico no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña pulsada de culpa, no sabía si se había sentido mal por haberlo besado, por el hecho de que si no se hubieran detenido para tomar aire los hubieran descubierto, o el hecho de que deseaba volver a hacerlo.

Lo peor de todo, es que Yuri aún tenía 15 años, si los hubieran descubierto, él podría ir a la cárcel por pedofilia.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabello. Realmente ese chico era bastantes problemas que él preferiría evitarse.

—Lo siento, —se excusó— tuve mucho trabajo acumulado y…

—Y una mierda… —Yuri interrumpió su interrupción en favor a masticar el trozo de pirozhki que tenía en la boca—. Te estuviste martirizando toda la puta semana pensando acerca de cómo te podrían llevar a la cárcel por "haberme corrompido." —agregó unas comillas a su discurso, y nuevamente, Viktor se sintió atónito, ¿cómo era posible que aquel chiquillo pudiera leerlo tan fácil?—. Viktor, estoy a un mes y medio de cumplir los 16 años, si no nos descubren en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, nadie podrá acusarte de pedofelia o como sea que se le llame. —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al tiempo que tomaba un último mordisco a su pirozhki.

—Un momento, ¿"si no nos descubren"? Suena a que planeas seguir haciéndolo. —Yuri se volvió a encoger de hombros, tomando otro pirozhki de la docena que de seguro se trajo.

—No me negarás que aquel beso fue mejor que los que te ha dado el cerdo, ¿o sí? Apuesto que además del que se dieron en la copa de China, no han tenido mucha intimidad. Supongo que no querrías tener que emborracharlo para poder acostarte con él. —Viktor sintió que el color se le subía a las mejillas, menuda osadía, la de Yuri, el hablar de ese tipo de temas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y más con él, a quien estaba casi seguro de que veía como una figura paterna.

— ¿Y piensas que tú podrás suplir ese rol? —intentó sacar una pequeña risa junto con aquella frase, para que sonara más como una broma y que no pudiera notar el cómo su corazón se aceleraba ante tal propuesta. Yuri, sin embargo, pareció notarlo, puesto que le dedicó una sonrisa gatuna.

—No pienso. _Lo sé._ —se terminó su segundo pirozhki y se levantó de su lugar, caminando lentamente hasta donde estaba Viktor. Sin previo aviso, se sentó en su regazo, logrando que Viktor se pusiera tieso de los nervios. Una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, restringiéndole el movimiento. Se inclinó para besarle, aprovechando su posición ventajosa sobre Viktor. El mayor tardó un par de segundos antes de responder al beso, logrando saborear al abrir sus labios, las pequeñas morusas del pirozhki así como el sabor a katsudon dentro de la boca del chico. Yuri, sin desperdiciar más tiempo, se acomodó mejor sobre las caderas de Viktor, creando como consecuencia, fricción entre ambos y sacándole un gemido ronco al mayor.

Electricidad viajaba por todo su cuerpo, pequeños choques de quién sabe cuántos voltios entre cada beso, cada roce y cada sonido. En menos de un minuto, ambos se encontraban gimiendo sin pudor alguno, jadeando, buscando más contacto. Las manos de Viktor, antes inmóviles, se movían gráciles sobre los lados del chico, acariciando, sosteniéndolo en su lugar, en algunos momentos apretando de nuevo su trasero, y en cierto punto, aquella manos, frías y delgadas, se escurrieron por debajo de la camisa de Yuri, logrando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y que se removiera un poco, pues aquellas manos se sentían verdaderamente heladas, y aquellas manos de sentían tan bien, ascendiendo y descendiendo por su cuerpo, explorando más, causándole tanto placer…

La propia mano de Yuri viajaba hacia el sur, tanteando terreno peligroso. Cuando tocó el pene de Viktor por encima de los jeans, éste soltó un gemido más sonoro y aún más enronquecido. El chiquillo se maravilló al notar que con un solo roce, un pequeño bulto se formaba en la ropa de Viktor. Él mismo comenzaba a sentirse intensamente excitado ante las muchas caricias que el mayor le estaba proporcionando, aquella mano que jugueteaba con su torso se había vuelto caliente ahora, mimetizando su temperatura con la su vientre.

La magia se rompió cuando Yuri puso la otra mano en el pecho de Viktor, separándose de él y rompiendo el ósculo, sus respiraciones seguían agitadas, un pequeño hilo de saliva colgaba de los labios de Yuri, y Viktor se apresuró en retirar su mano del pecho del menor para quitarlo. Posó su mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla del menor, embriagado por las hormonas y sobrecogido por el asombro, no podía creer que la vista de un Yuri sonrojado, jadeante y—incluso si sólo lo admitiese para sí mismo—absolutamente apetecible, fuera solo suya en ese momento.

El Hada Rusa se relamió los labios, aparentemente más satisfecho con el sabor de los labios de Viktor que con el pirozhki de su abuelo. Se retiró de su lugar sobre las caderas de Viktor y se ató el cabello en una coleta con una liguilla que tenía a la mano mientras se soplaba debajo de su acalorada nuca.

—Tomaré esto como un "te veo a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, para otra sesión de besuqueo." —dijo Yuri en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento, ¡vaya que Vitya conocía otras maneras de quitárselo que no fuera entrenando! El otro, mientras tanto, le observaba, aún tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir—. No le des demasiadas vueltas, anciano.

— ¿Y qué tal si alguien nos descubre?

—No lo harán porque no le diremos a nadie ni les daremos razones para sospechar. —el chico le estaba dedicando una sonrisilla, cogía sus cosas y se preparaba para retirarse del lugar.

— ¿Te irás ya? —cuestionó Viktor.

—Claro, no podía quedarme tanto tiempo, después de todo.

— ¿A-así? —estaba apuntado al estado desaliñado en el que se encontraba, así como el minúsculo bulto que se encontraba en sus pantalones. Yuri de encogió de hombros.

—Nadie lo notará, además se me quitará con el frío del invernal. —se encogió de hombros, pudo notar a Viktor removiéndose incómodo, tratando de ocultar su propia erección—. ¿O acaso lo dices porque no quieres que te deje con las ganas? —al mayor se le subieron los colores a la cara, la forma tan descarada con la que Yuri aludía a su estado de frustración sexual le incomodaba, le hacía quererse hundir cual avestruz.

(Y en algún punto le haría preguntarse quién fue quien le quitó la pureza a su Ágape, para transformarlo en Eros. Alguien que no era. Porque este mocoso osado y egoísta, no era el niño altruista en quien había encontrado el significado del verdadero amor.)

— ¡N-no! —se apresuró a decir, alterado ante el prospecto de Yuri masturbándole o, peor aún, dándole sexo oral (aunque no sabía si estaba alterado en el prospecto de que sentía emoción o si en el sentido de que le daba pavor)—. S-sólo… eh… ¿cuídate en el camino?

Yuri sonrió, una pequeña curva en sus labios que acentuaba lo infantil de su rostro. Sus ojos parecieron haberse iluminado cuando se acercó de nuevo y le dio un último beso antes de poder despedirse. Cuando el chico se encontraba ya en la puerta, a Viktor se le ocurrió preguntar algo.

— ¿No te llevarás tu pirozhki? —Yuri se detuvo de abrupto, mas no se giró para donde él, alzó un poco su rostro, esperando que su repuesta pudiera llegarle.

—Quédatelo. Quizás su sabor te recuerde al cerdo. —y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ya no pudo ver su rostro, por lo cual no sabía si lo último que dijo había sido con sorna o no. Sacó un pirozhki de la bolsa y lo engulló en cuestión de minutos.

No, no importaba si el mismísimo Yuuri Katsuki preparara ese platillo, el sabor del pirozhki de katsudon siempre le recordaría a ese beso que compartió con Yuri Plisetski. Aquel que marcó el inicio de su relación.

Ah, la comida no debería desperdiciarse, ¡qué se aproveche!

 **ii.** _Y, me despido de ti ahora,_

* * *

 **iii.** _No me queda nada por confesar._

Yuri abrió la puerta del departamento que estaba compartiendo con su abuelo mientras le visitaba en San Petersburgo. En la cocina podía escuchar a su abuelo moviéndose de un lado a otro. Caminó hacia allá, entusiasmado ante la idea de poder saludar a su familiar más querido.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Yuratchka. —le dijo mientras se giraba para poder saludarlo, sus pantalones seguían manchados de harina, y sus manos recién lavadas de haber cocinado. Yuri esbozó una enorme sonrisa, estar en casa, con su abuelo, con el olor a pirozhki en la cocina era lo mejor del mundo.

—Gracias. —le dijo escueto, aunque Nikolai pareció comprender la profundidad de su gesto y abrió sus brazos para darle un caluroso abrazo a su querido nieto.

Yuri no dudó un solo segundo antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su abuelo, soltando pequeñas risillas de felicidad y sintiendo que su corazón explotaba de tan rápido que latía.

Cuando se separaron, Nikolai seguía teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Te gustó el pirozhki? —cuestionó curioso—. Quedaron varios, así que los puedes cenar si tienes hambre.

—Por supuesto que me gustó, los hiciste tú. —se acercó al pretil y tomó una de las pequeñas empanadas, disfrutando a pequeñas mordidas aquel alimento hecho por la Mano Divina de su abuelo—. Creo que hasta en mi funeral lo como… —el momento familiar fue interrumpido por el celular de Yuri sonando en su bolsillo, el chico lo sacó con un rostro confundido—. ¿Hmm? ¿Beka? —su abuelo arqueó una ceja, confundido también y se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que le contestara a su pareja, que no le dejara esperando—. ¿Hola?

—Yura. —la voz calma del otro lado de la línea le hizo sonreír un poco—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Genial, mi abuelo acaba de preparar pirozhki y Yakov y Lilia me rebajaron un poco el entrenamiento, disfruto de unas cortas vacaciones. —se recargó en el pretil de la cocina, una mano con el pirozhki y el teléfono sostenido por su hombro.

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

—Hmmm… —Yuri fingió pensar—. ¿Una nueva blusa de animal print? —se aventuró a preguntar. Otabek desde el otro lado soltó una pequeña risa.

—Aparte. Estoy tratando de coordinar mis entrenamientos para poder visitarte por dos semanas a partir de tu cumpleaños.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial Beka! Ansío verte aquí ya. —su tono de voz era más animado, su sonrisa más grande, pero sus ojos no tenían ese brillo enamorado como deberían, lucían más bien nostálgicos, y Yuri agradeció que su abuelo se hubiera retirado de la cocina para darle privacidad, sino adivinaría que es infeliz y le diría que cortara con Beka. No podría hacer eso, rompería su último pilar emocional.

—Pues tendrás que esperar, porque aún falta mes y medio para tu cumpleaños. —Yuri rodó los ojos, podía ver la sonrisa socarrona de Otabek a través de la línea—. Yo también te extraño, Yura. —la forma en la que dijo eso le causó calofríos, tan lleno de sentimientos, tan añorante, él se mordió el labio y soltó un suspiro silencioso.

—Ven pronto, Beka. —le pidió al kazajo, podía sentir la felicidad del otro chico, puesto que comenzaba a aceptar su relación y se lo estaba tomando en serio.

—Me esforzaré. —y cortó la llamada. Yuri sonrió al teléfono, soltó otro suspiro y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Salió de la cocina y su abuelo se encontraba viendo televisión en la sala.

— ¿Qué tal? —preguntó por cortesía; estaba al tanto de la relación que su nieto mantenía con ese chico, y si bien no la aprobaba del todo, la aceptaba. Mientras hiciera a su nieto feliz, él no tendría mayor problema con ello ni armaría una tormenta a partir de un vaso de agua.

Yuri se encogió de hombros. —Beka dijo que vendría para mi cumpleaños. —se mordió el labio y le evitó la mirada al tiempo que jugueteaba con su manga—. Iré a tomar una siesta, despertaré a la hora de la cena abuelo. —Nikolai asintió con la cabeza, y Yuri caminó en dirección a su habitación. Una vez ahí, se recargó contra la puerta cerrada y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Realmente se sentía infeliz. Se sentía pésimo por haber aceptado a Beka para poder superar a Viktor, cuando sabía que no podría y que siempre lo compararía con él. Y ahora se sentía aún peor por estarle poniendo el cuerno, Beka siempre era tan atento con él, le llamaba cada tanto, se aseguraba de que estuviera bien… era el novio perfecto.

Y por otro lado estaba Viktor. Se mordió el labio mientras reflexionaba acerca de su situación. No se sentía cómodo dándole tantas insinuaciones sexuales a su primer amor, pero el cerdo tenía su corazón, era la representación de amor gráfico. Y si podía tener al menos su cuerpo, se conformaría con eso, con pensar que cada que Viktor le besaba lo veía a él y sólo a él, porque era su ágape. Y se lo estaba regalando a Viktor sin esperar mucho a cambio.

Se alegró de que sus lágrimas vinieran sin llanto, de otra manera, su abuelito se preocuparía por él y se inmiscuiría en el montón de problemas.

* * *

 **iv.** _No se equivoca quien estima que mis días no han sido más que un sueño._

Viktor salió de la ducha con una toalla en el cabello y Makkachin siguiéndole los pasos. Se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a revisar las notificaciones de sus redes sociales cuando su teléfono se encendió con una llamada entrante, titilante, el tono estándar de su celular y el identificador de llamada le decía que su prometido había decidido dedicarle minutos de su día para hablar con él. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro ante este pensamiento y contestó la llamada mientras acercaba el teléfono a su rostro.

— ¿Haló? —preguntó con soltura, imaginando el rostro de felicidad que el japonés de seguro estaba portando en ese momento—. ¿Cómo estás? —se recostó en la cama, estirando su brazo y dándole al colchón un par de golpecitos esperando que Makkachin comprendiera el mensaje y se subiera a la cama con él.

—Bien, alegre de poder visitar a mi familia. —su voz sonaba bastante relajada, y Viktor podía imaginárselo, recargado sobre el marco de la ventana mientras observaba al cielo nocturno, los grillos sonando en la lejanía, la brisa soplando suave—. Fue buena idea la que tuviste. —sobretodo, su voz sonaba cálida, como si toda su vida se simplificara a él.

Y mientras tanto, ¿Viktor qué hacía para merecerse a alguien que le quiera tanto?

—No sólo fue cosa mía Yuuri, fuiste tú quien tomó la decisión. —se encogió de hombros, Makkachin jadeaba y ladeaba un poco el rostro, confundido ante las enormes cantidades de estrés que podía olfatear de su amo. ¿Es acaso que acababa de morir un ser querido suyo? ¿O eran de nuevo las cosas esas de humanos en las que él tenía que deslizarse sobre el suelo frío? ¡Ah! De seguro si restregaba su hocico debajo de su mano se sentiría menos solo, sí, en definitiva ese sentimiento que tenía era de soledad.

—Pero tuviste una gran influencia, aún si yo tomé la decisión. —Viktor trató de sonreír, logrando que su rostro formara una mueca amarga más que nada. Hubo un corto silencio entre ellos, el cual fue interrumpido por un suspiro añorante—. Me habría gustado poder presentarte a mi familia como mi prometido.

Viktor sintió a su cuerpo tensarse un poco más, no, no podría hacer eso, de seguro su familia vería sus mil defectos y a ellos sí les importaría, verían al instante que él no se merecía a Yuuri y harían lo posible por separarlos.

Soltó una pequeña risa al teléfono, tratando de parecer casual. —Quería que tu primer descanso del entrenamiento fuera tiempo de calidad con tu familia… —se excusó, pudo escuchar otro suspiro provenir del de cabello azabache, y pudo adivinar que en ese preciso momento, se encontraba observando el anillo y dándole vueltas en su dedo. Viktor observó su propia mano, libre de argolla. Lucía tan vacía… y sin embargo, ponerle un anillo de setecientos dólares la haría parecer falsa. Como uno de esos cuentos de hadas en el que todos son felices.

—Te extraño. —dijo el japonés, Viktor resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos, en vez sacando otra risa pequeña, esperando poder darle a entender que ese comportamiento se le hacía adorable. Sí podía interpretarse de esa manera, ¿cierto?

—Y yo a ti, cerdito. —le respondió el mayor, juguetón. Podía ver el pequeño puchero que de seguro estaba portando, sus quejas de que no le llamara así, y sus mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza; se veía tan lindo así, avergonzado y tan dispuesto a complacer, sin embargo, no era lo que se encontraba en su mente. Las imágenes en su cabeza eran mucho más… jóvenes, por decirlo de alguna manera. Consistían en fieras esmeraldas, cabellos dorados e indomables como el girasol que resiste al crudo invierno, y pequeños maullidos que lo mantuvieron cautivado desde el principio.

Oh, qué pena que no se haya dado cuenta de eso hasta ahorita. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien, y comprometerse, en vez, con su tocayo? (Aunque bueno, enamorarse es una palabra demasiado fuerte, puesto que la atracción que sentía por el chiquillo en ese momento era meramente sexual, ¿quizás encanto?)

Yuuri rio un poco y Viktor trató de sonreír, imaginando la suave curvatura de sus labios. —En serio deberías venir. Mi mamá hace un muy delicioso katsudon. —lo escuchó dudar un momento, hesitante, podía verlo, mordiéndose el labio—. De verdad desearía que hubieras venido… —se quejó con un suspiro dramático.

—Tal vez lo haga la próxima vez. —sugirió, no era una promesa, por lo tanto no se sentiría tan mal si no cumplía con las expectativas perfectas que se tenían de él. Sin cadenas, sin remordimientos.

—Está bien. —accedió Yuuri, podía escucharle un poco más animado con su respuesta ambigua que con una negativa directa. Tal vez así eran las cosas con él, no le dejes saber nada, y él estará feliz de seguirte ciegamente cual fanático religioso—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, mi madre me está llamado para ir a cenar, ¿te marco luego?

—Me parece genial, qué disfrutes el resto de tu descanso. No comas mucho que luego se te dificultarán los giros… —advirtió como último pensamiento. Podía ver la imagen de Yuuri rodando los ojos mientras se recostaba en la cama, escuchar el sonido de final de llamada timbrando en su oído, diciéndole que su prometido por fin se había despegado de él. Soltó un suspiro cansino mientras se extendía un poco en el colchón.

Su prometido era bastante feliz con él, tanto que estaba seguro de sentiría bastante inquieto sin él a su lado. Además de que era muy cariñoso. Cada que hablaba de él pareciera que se refería a algún dios o algo por el estilo.

Y mientras tanto, ¿qué hacía Viktor para merecerse a alguien que le idolatrara tanto, que le pusiera un pedestal y fuera el único pilar que lo sostiene?

No lo merecía, esa es la respuesta. Él, por su parte, se metía con un chiquillo de 15 años que le estaba poniendo los nervios a flor de piel, con su voz ronca ya por la maduración, su cuerpo lampiño, sus cabellos de oro y aquella mirada desafiante que le dedicaba todo el tiempo.

También hubo un tiempo en el que Yuri lo idolatraba, ahora que lo piensa. Aún podía ver su mirada esperanzada, tan inocente y decidida, el día que prometió ser quien coreografiara su debut en el GPF.

¿Y qué hizo él para corresponder a su promesa? Nada. La rompió y la pisoteó como si fuera algo insignificante. ¿Habrá sido esa la razón de que su ágape se volviera tan corrupto?

Yuri ya no lo miraba con los mismos ojos, y podía sentir una enorme acidez asentarse en su boca al pensar en las posibles razones.

— _Razljubit…_ —susurró, porque era la única respuesta que encontraba en su soledad. El ocaso de un amor parecía ser lo que convirtió a su dulce gatito, que ronroneaba para complacerle, en aquel chiquillo osado que lo tentaba a perder la locura.

Pero eso estaba bien. Mientras aún tuviera a su pareja perfecta, viviendo con su familia perfecta, su carrera perfecta y sus sueños perfectos, Viktor podía seguir siendo feliz llevando una vida perfecta de plástico.

Una mueca amarga se asentó en su rostro, porque no podía ser feliz fingiendo, _nadie podía discernir esa máscara de felicidad que portaba todo el tiempo, nadie podía adivinar que él no era perfecto_.

(Nadie excepto Yuri, pero ese era el efecto del razljubit, el ver a tu ser amado desde el desamor bajo una luz diferente, y mira cómo lo trataba, pese a que el chico le profesó amor eterno e incondicional. Un ágape perfecto.)

* * *

 **v.** _Aún si la esperanza ha volado, en una noche o en un día, en una visión o en ninguna._

Cuando recibió mensaje con una animación a reunirse, Viktor no se lo pensó demasiado para encontrarse de pie durante media hora en frente de la iglesia de San Petersburgo, con lentes de sol, una gabardina y un sombrero para que no le pudieran reconocer con tanta facilidad.

Checaba su reloj a cada tanto, sintiendo cómo la ansiedad se apoderaba de su ser y le mantenía inquieto. Podía sentir el viento soplarle el rostro y helarle las mejillas, observó el lugar un poco más, y cuando su vista se topó con su cabellera dorada, su caminar despreocupado, y su mirada relajada por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras observaba a los demás transeúntes, sintió cómo su corazón saltó un latido. Era estúpido, en realidad. Tener esa reacción de alguien como Yurio. Y a la vez, no lo era tanto, porque el chico siempre había sido una persona con corazón noble.

Se detuvo en su caminar para poder corroborar que la persona contra la que se golpeó estuviera bien, y en cuando por fin llegó a él, su sonrisa desapareció. O al menos la pequeña sonrisa gentil que le dedicaba a todo el mundo, pues la que portaba en ese momento estaba llena de burla e incluso algo de cinismo. Viktor trató de disimular el sentimiento de tener un trozo de hielo en el corazón, o la acidez que inundaba su boca últimamente cada vez que estaba con Yuri.

—Hola Vitya. —el mayor trató de responderle el saludo un poco incómodo, comenzaban a atraer las miradas ajenas y eso era lo que menos quería en aquel momento.

—Hola. —le dio una sonrisa y le saludó con la mano. Bajo circunstancias normales, Viktor intentaría tener más contacto físico con él, pero viendo cómo ahora el sólo ver al chico le causaba demasiada _emoción_ , se abstuvo de cualquier muestra de afecto—. ¿Vienes? Escuché que el parque está muy bonito a esta hora.

Yuri le regaló una sonrisa ladina mientras asentía con la cabeza. Le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba su destino.

¿Qué había pasado con el chiquillo inocente que le miraba con esos ojos añorantes, aquel que le profesó su amor incondicional cuando lo besó por primera vez? ¿Era acaso que estaba tirando la toalla?

¿Era acaso que las esperanzas le habían abandonado?

* * *

 **vi.** _¿Es por ello menor la partida?_

Las vacaciones sólo son disfrutables si son efímeras, y aunque a Yuri le encantaría poder vencer al cerdo cuantas veces necesarias para ganarse a Viktor, le gustaría tomarse un par de días más de descanso, al fin estaba disfrutando un poco de tener tiempo libre y ahora tenía que regresar al hábito riguroso de entrenar todos los días. Suspiró con reluctancia mientras terminaba sus ejercicios de calentamiento y procedía a abrocharse los patines.

Ya lo había discutido con Yakov, el tema de esa temporada sería algo más acorde a su estilo que la Prima Ballerina, este año, Yuri Plisetski dejaría de ser conocido como el Hada Rusa y sólo lo recordarían como el Punk Ruso (si tenía suerte…).

Trató de poner un poco entusiasmo en su rostro, Viktor le dijo que si seguía patinando tan bien como lo había estado haciendo, haría lo posible dentro de sus ajetreados horarios para poderse ver con más frecuencia. No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se asentaba en su rostro.

Y luego regresó a la realidad.

¡Ese no era el momento, carajo! No debería estar pensando en el anciano en frente del otro anciano y la vieja bruja que ya venía de chismosa.

— ¿Qué te trae tan feliz ahora, eh? —su pequeña sonrisa se convirtió de inmediato en una mueca de irritación.

—Que aún no te había saludado. —respondió. La chica soltó una pequeña risita y se balanceó juguetona sobre el barandal. Aunque se encontraba genuinamente curiosa por la razón de la felicidad de su amigo.

—Sé que no era eso, pequeño Yuri, ahora dime qué es en realidad. —se inclinó un poco y alcanzó su botella, aprovechando la pequeña charla para tomar un poco de agua, estirarse y descansar un poco.

Yuri intentó debatirle, decirle que lo que pasara no era nada de su incumbencia. Pero cuando abrió la boca para decirle algo, la volvió a cerrar al sentir que las palabras no querían salir. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le diría?

—Yo… —suspiró e intentó formular otra frase. La volvió a fallar y se encogió, derrotado. En ese momento se sentía como un enorme manojo de sentimientos y no sabía cómo manejar al menos uno de ellos. Mila se sentó a su lado, él esperaba que le abrazara o comentara algo acerca del cómo lucía más lindo cuando no vociferaba improperios, sin embargo dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano delicada posarse en su espalda, trazaba pequeños círculos sobre sus omóplatos y trataba de consolarle de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Tranquilízate. —le recomendó la chica pelirroja, y Yuri intentó uno de los ejercicios que le habían recomendado, respirar profundo… y sintió como al menos un poco de su sosiego había regresado.

—Es sólo que… las cosas son complicadas… por Viktor… —esperaba que eso pudiera explicarlo, que Mila pudiera pensar que él seguía algo molesto porque el anciano no había cumplido con su promesa o algo por el estilo. Incluso por su relación con el cerdo. Recibió, en vez, una mirada simpática por parte de su amiga.

—Ya veo, ¿acaso se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos y te rechazó? —su respiración se cortó cuando hizo esa pregunta, era algo acercado, de cierta manera, rechazó sus sentimientos, pero no lo rechazó a él por total.

Soltó un suspiro, se pasó una mano por el cabello y de repente deseó poder volver a ser aquel niño ingenuo de catorce que admiraba a Viktor de lejos. —Es mucho más complicado que eso. —se limitó a decir. Aunque Mila pareció entender el mensaje, puesto que le dedicó una mirada cautelosa y una última caricia antes de regresar a su entrenamiento.

—Ten cuidado, Yuri, estás jugando con fuego y ninguno de los presentes aquí queremos que salgas lastimado.

* * *

 **vii.** _Todo lo que vemos o imaginamos, es tan sólo un sueño dentro de un sueño_

El tiempo pasó con relatividad, en menos de lo que alguien pudiera despedirse del día llegaba la noche y viceversa. El invierno seguía igual de crudo y se acercaban los World Figure Skating Championships en Finlandia.

Y como era de esperarse, Yuri iba a participar.

Como no era de esperarse, Viktor también iba a participar.

Está de más decir que Yakov se sintió emocionado de que el entrenador novato haya decidido regresar de su retiro como patinador para intentar traerle orgullo a su país una vez más. Yuri se sentía un poco feliz y los demás apenas pudieron con la confusión.

Y así, aunque el único tiempo que pudieran compartir juntos fuera patinando codo a codo en la pista de patinaje, Yuri se daba por servido.

Incluso si en un par de ocasiones el cerdo se les sumaba. Había aprendido a tolerarlo, cincuenta metros lejos de Viktor si era posible. Pero si no se podía evitar, entonces tendría que soportar lo empalagoso que era con el mayor, haciendo muecas a espaldas de ambos mientras los demás decían estupideces acerca de cómo él era el hijo del Viktuuri (porque al parecer ahora les llamaban así en las redes sociales, _Viktuuri_ , sonaba como que alguien había intentado deletrear _Viktoria_ y les salió mal. Ugh. El tan solo ver los posts de Instagram y los mensajes acerca de cómo ellos lucían tan lindos le hacían sentirse enfermo y querer golpear a los dos idiotas.

¡Incluso Beka estaba de su lado! Decía que no debería molestarse tanto con ellos y que incluso él pensaba que eran lindos).

El mundo debería estar jodido para poder idearse tanta mierda.

En fin, las cosas parecían marchar bien, y dentro de algunas semanas Beka vendría a verlo como había prometido, había extrañado tanto al kazajo. Poder tener charlas bobas con él, salir a comer un helado, esas cosas tontas que hacen los amigos. Y sobretodo, ¡su blusa de animal print! Nunca se podía tener demasiadas, y menos si eran de un tigre siberiano. No tenía ninguno de esos en su colección.

La vida parecía por fin ir de la manera que quería, estaba alcanzando sus metas como patinador, y en el ámbito de su vida personal no estaba _tan_ jodido como la vieja bruja y en ocasiones el anciano se empeñaban en hacerle creer con comentarios discretos y algunas miradas censuradas. Era como si lo vieran cual mocoso, y eso le frustraba como no tenían idea.

Mientras terminaba una de sus piruetas en el entrenamiento, escuchó como alguien comenzó a patinar detrás de él. No tuvo que voltearse ni esperar demasiado para saber que el objeto de sus pensamientos había decidido echarle el ojo.

— ¿Midiendo la competencia? —preguntó juguetón, esta vez sí se dio vuelta, para toparse con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa a la propia.

—Hmmm… si quieres verlo de esa manera, sí. Estoy midiendo a la competencia. —la mirada que le dirigió, así como el doble sentido de su respuesta hizo que Yuri trastabillara un poco y se sonrojara hasta las orejas, por suerte, Viktor era experto en adivinar sus movimientos así como Yuri los de él y pudo ayudarle a recobrar el equilibrio tomando sus caderas para nivelarlos a ambos. El menor de los dos sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda y la parte en la que Viktor lo estaba tocando se sentía demasiado caliente. Uff, hacía demasiado calor para seguir siendo febrero.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua, apartándose del de cabellos plateados mientras gruñía por lo bajo. —No digas cosas tan pervertidas, anciano. —le dijo, su mirada enfocada en cualquier lado y sus pies dirigiéndose por sí solos a la orilla, pues ese flanqueo no haría más que volverle más torpe en su rutina y terminaría haciéndose daño.

Viktor rio, era suave y ronco, un murmullo apenas. Y Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado.

Eran momentos de ensueño, y aunque esas facetas del mayor no le pertenecieran a él, haría lo posible por atesorarlos todos y cada uno, por siempre en su memoria, para siempre en su corazón.

Joder, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en una colegiala enamorada?

* * *

 **viii.** _Me paro entre el bramido de una costa atormentada por las olas,_

Yuri se encontraba de nuevo a la puerta del departamento de Viktor, había tocado un par de veces y aún nadie le respondía. Intercambió su peso de un pie a otro, incómodo. Mientras observaba el reloj y se mordía el labio.

Finalmente Viktor se dignó en abrir, tenía una toalla en la cintura y se encontraba secándose el pelo con otra. Le observó con ojos bien abiertos y expresión de sorpresa, no pudo articular muchas palabras antes de hacerle ademanes de que entrara y él irse a su habitación.

El chico se puso cómodo en la sala, su celular aplastado entre sus manos y miles de mensajes entrantes de su novio sin siquiera ser vistos. Sabía que haber ido allí había sido bastante temerario de su parte el haber ido allí, sin avisarle a nadie y sin contestarle a Beka nada.

Pasados un par de minutos, Viktor regresó a la estancia con un par de pantalones, una blusa floja y un pequeño paquete entre manos. Se lo entregó a Yuri sin mayores comentarios que un "feliz cumpleaños" y unos ademanes de que abriera su regalo. Yuri observó al pequeño objeto entre sus manos con una expresión confundida, la que el mayor portaba era indescifrable, vacía pero con un brillo curioso en sus ojos. El chico sacudió su estupor con un gesto de la cabeza mientras tomaba el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, era una cajita pequeña, por lo cual lo único que se le venía a la mente era que se trataba de joyería de algún tipo, sin embargo, desechó la idea de inmediato, ¿qué tipo de joyería le regalaría Viktor?

Rompió con delicadeza el delgado papel de regalo, los patrones de tigres bebé apenas salvándose de las grietas y Yuri trató de no sentirse mal por ellos; logró visualizar debajo del papel liso una cubierta de piel negra, era una cajita rectangular y le cortó la respiración al cumpleañero el tan solo pensar en qué pudiera significar aquello. Terminó por completo con la envoltura, dejándola a un lado suyo mientras sus ojos se mantenían pegados a la pequeña caja. Se encontraba en shock, apenas se atrevía a respirar.

Dedos temblorosos abrieron la abertura que había en una de las aristas, temerosos, ansiosos, expectantes, y por sobretodo nerviosos. Dentro de la cajita yacían dos collares, uno era un crucifijo dorado y el otro era un amuleto, igualmente era dorado, pero tenía forma de un tigre y parecía tener algo inscrito dentro.

 _Para Yura, con amor: feliz cumpleaños al Tigre de Rusia._

Un nudo se asentó en su garganta y las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos, queriendo salir, pero él no queriendo que salgan, no sea que el grandioso punk ruso sea visto llorando, pero no pudo evitarlo, toda su vida había deseado tener esa atención de Viktor, y aunque no fuera del todo suya, fingiría por el tiempo que durara que lo era, e iba a regañar a su corazón más tarde por querer explotar de la felicidad, y se sentiría fatal por temblar tanto—seguro se tropezaría con algo por accidente, al final él era muy propenso a llorar y ser torpe cuando la situación lo ameritaba—, pero no ahorita, junto a Viktor, quien le observaba con algo cercano al cariño y su siempre-presente sonrisa bobalicona. El adulto se levantó de su asiento, dejando rastros de su aroma en el otro sillón, y se quedó de pie frente al chico.

— ¿Te gustó? Yakov me dijo que tu tema de esta temporada sería " _Welcome to the Madness_ " e incluso me mostró un diseño de tu traje, —explicó como si en realidad no fuera tan importante— y en cuanto lo vi, pensé, "ah, ese traje lucirá completo y absolutamente genial si le agregamos un toque de religión, para que vean que este pequeño gatito va en contra de las reglas y lo tomen como rebelión a todo lo ortodoxo."

Yuri asintió con la cabeza, realmente no lo estaba escuchando del todo, pero fingía que lo hacía, las lágrimas al final habían decidido que tenían permiso de salir y recorrían sus mejillas, su respiración se volvió a cortar cuando sintió una mano debajo de su barbilla, obligándole a observar a la persona de la que había recibido tal muestra de afecto, y el siguiente en renunciar por abuso laboral fue su corazón, cuando sintió los labios de Viktor sobre los suyos, un tanto callosos, pero siempre gentiles con él y expertos al guiarle al cómo besar.

Su respuesta fue enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y tendrían que llamar a un médico, porque Yuri sentía que estaba teniendo una falla masiva de órganos al sentir las manos del mayor deslizarse por su cintura y afianzarse en su trasero, levantándolo del pequeño sofá en el que estaba y cargándolo por la estancia, para este punto, el chico realmente no era consciente de sus alrededores, sólo se dejaba llevar por la divina sensación de recibir tanta atención por parte de su otrora ídolo, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena y los gemidos para nada pudorosos escapaban de sus labios. El lugar se sentía cada vez más caliente, ¿no tendría fiebre? ¿Tal vez incluso vértigo? Quizás por eso todo le daba vueltas y sentía la cabeza tan ligera… como si estuviera en una montaña rusa…

Sintió la suavidad del colchón contra su espalda, las sábanas desaliñarse con su peso y que hacían fricción con sus ropas. En ese tiempo, Yuri aún no había perdido la respiración, algo de lo que debería sentirse orgulloso, sin embargo, Viktor sintió que era necesario separarse en ese momento, aunque sus labios se mantuvieron todo menos desocupados. Plantó besos en su mentón, mismo que bajaron por su clavícula, suaves, tanteando terreno, y si las reacciones de Yuri eran un indicador de algo, al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien. Ahora con el conocimiento de que el menor era bastante sensible, tomó entre sus labios un suave trozo de piel, y succionó un poco, obteniendo como respuesta que el chico arqueara un poco la espalda. Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alce de temperatura ocasionado por la excitación, y Viktor estaba casi seguro que podía sentir un pequeño bulto entre sus piernas.

Sus manos tampoco se mantuvieron estáticas ni mucho menos, recorrían los costados de Yuri, jugueteando un poco con la camisa, levantándola y quitándosela. Ahora con su torso al descubierto, la boca de Viktor fue capaz de saborear más aquella piel, delicada y sin marcar, tonificada por tantas horas de arduo entrenamiento en el hielo, sus extremidades tan flexibles por el tiempo dedicado al ballet, se retorcían inquietas ante tanta estimulación. Sus pupilas se movían hacia cualquier lado debajo de sus párpados, y por momentos se preguntó si había muerto y ahora estaba en el paraíso.

Jadeaba, gemía, y el mayor se deleitaba con cada pequeña curva que tenía el chico, bebiendo de ellas como si fuera alguien perdido en el desierto y de repente hubiera encontrado un oasis. Demasiado estorboso para sus propósitos, Viktor retiró las mezclillas del chico, encontrándose con el ahora más prominente bulto presionando contra la tela elástica del bóxer. Se relamió los labios mientras bajaba de nuevo su cabeza, un beso ligero sobre la intimidad de Yuri. El chico se removió aún más, eso se sentía jodidamente bien, empujo su cintura al frente, rogando con sus movimientos por más fricción, más toques divinos, menos provocaciones y más desahogo. Con cuidado y una parsimonia desesperante, el de cabellos plateados deslizó el elástico de los bóxer hasta retirarlos por completo, el miembro erecto del chiquillo a plena vista ahora. Viktor se volvió a inclinar, besando desde la punta con pequeñas gotas de líquido pre seminal, hasta la base con una coronilla de cabellos rubios y rizados. Los besos regresaron hasta la punta, y los toques ocasionaban que pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrieran desde la punta de su pene y se fueran por todo su cuerpo, sus jadeos y sus movimientos erráticos eran prueba fehaciente de que él no era más que un chiquillo en manos de un experto, su inocencia siéndole arrebatada por—no, siendo entregada por voluntad hacia—la persona a la que más ama.

Mientras Viktor se encargaba de distraerlo dándole placer oral, la mano que no jugueteaba con su pecho se fue al cajón de la mesita de noche, y sin necesidad de ver, tomó una pequeña botellita de ahí, abrió la tapa con un ligero _pop_ , y vertió una cantidad generosa del líquido aceitoso en la palma de su mano. La otra mano dejó su trabajo para ayudarle con la tarea de calentar el lubricante y que pudiera causarle a Yuri la menor incomodidad posible. Una vez cálida la sustancia, Viktor la distribuyó en toda su palma de manera equitativa, prestando especial atención a los dedos. Los acercó a la entrada de Yuri, quien, ofuscado por la boca de Viktor, no pudo ver venir a los dedos que circularon su ano, y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando uno entró con facilidad, pegajoso, incómodo, pero no del todo desagradable. Viktor dejó su miembro para poder observar sus reacciones mejor.

— ¿Estás bien, gatito? —Yuri asintió débilmente, apenas capaz de pensar por encima de la nube de sensaciones.

—T-tú… s-sssigue… —llámenlo loco, pero Viktor estaba seguro de que acababa de escuchar algo parecido a un ronroneo salir de los labios de su gatito. Sonrió y rio por lo bajito, por más encantado de la criatura que tenía, por pura casualidad, a su merced.

Debido a la facilidad con la que entró el primer dedo, Viktor no demoró demasiado en intentar con un segundo, Yuri se sintió un poco más incómodo, pero no cuestionó sus acciones y le animó a que siguiera al mover un poco sus caderas. Para este punto, Viktor se encontraba a su nivel, y se dedicó a besar su rostro, su hermoso rostro de hada, atento a cualquier cambio que era ocasionado por él. Se sintió orgulloso, él era todo un domador experto graduado con honores, había logrado que la enorme fiera de Rusia se volviera en un sumiso gatito bajo su toque maestro. Los dedos dentro del chico hicieron movimientos de tijera, intentando dilatar el estrecho agujero y que pudiera recibir a otro dedo más. Los intercaló con movimientos que simulaban la penetración, haciendo que sus dedos índice y corazón, entraran y salieran del ano del chico para que pudiera acostumbrarse un poco al movimiento que ejecutaría. Cuando el chico lucía menos incómodo, introdujo el tercero, y su cuerpo se tensó. Viktor intentó arrullarle un poco, porque sabía que si se mantenía tan tenso terminaría lastimándolo más.

—Relájate gatito —le dijo, besando sus párpados y sus mejillas—. Será más fácil de esa manera.

Yuri volvió a asentir con la cabeza, y respiró profundo entre los jadeos, en poco tiempo, Viktor pudo sentir a sus dedos menos aprisionados y con más libertad de movimiento. Fue tal y como le dijo, una vez relajado fue más fácil y menos doloroso. Seguía siendo incómodo y estaba seguro de que ese orificio era sólo de salida, pero si Vitya le decía que servía para dar placer, entonces lo escucharía y acataría las órdenes lo mejor que pudiera.

Después de considerar que estaba listo, Viktor retiró los dedos de dentro del chiquillo y se acercó de nuevo a su mesita de noche, de donde sacó un pequeño paquete cuadrado. Yuri abrió los ojos y al ver las intenciones de Viktor frunció el ceño.

—Sin e-esa cosa… —rogó—. Quiero que… sea lo más n-aatural posible… —se mordió el labio mientras mantenía sus jadeos a raya, le avergonzaba decir cosas tan obscenas, pero en situaciones como esa debía ser lo más directo posible si quería hacerse entender. Viktor lo observó con ligera sorpresa, pero parecía dispuesto a cumplirle ese capricho, al fin y al cabo era su cumpleaños.

Se posicionó en frente de su pelvis, separó sus piernas, lo cual fue fácil con la flexibilidad del chiquillo, e intentó acomodar su propio miembro en la abertura del chico. De tan sólo tenerlo ahí, Yuri sentía ardor y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejidito cuando comenzó a entrar. El adulto se detuvo por unos segundos, le recordó que debía respirar entre un gemido ronco, y cuando el chico le dio la señal, volvió a empujar. Entre pujidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, logró entrar.

Otro par de momentos en silencio incómodo le bastaron al menor para decidir que se había acostumbrado. Así que retrajo sus caderas un poco y soltando otro quejido volvió a embestir, sollozando levemente, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus uñas encajadas en la espalda de Viktor muy seguramente dejando marca. Tragó grueso y asintió con la cabeza para que continuara, el mayor lo obedeció por inercia, adentrando su pene en aquella abertura caliente y estrecha, que le sofocaba. Las estocadas comenzaron con un paso lento, considerado hacia la persona que las recibía sin mayor muestra de dolor que unas caras y algún que otro quejido, pero comenzaron a agarrar intensidad a medida que los lloriqueos de Yuri se transformaron ligeros gemidos y jadeos, al punto de que la cama comenzaba a rechinar. Viktor, por su parte, soltaba gemidos roncos. Yuri soltó un gemido especialmente alto cuando el miembro de su compañero chocó con un punto sensible, sus rodillas se sintieron aún más débiles a pesar de que no se encontraban soportándole, se sacudieron, presas de las corrientes eléctricas. El mayor aumentó más el paso, haciéndole sentir que el tiempo era el lento y ellos iban a la velocidad adecuada. El punto con el que Viktor estaba chocando… se sentía tan bien… ¿acaso eran estrellas los pequeños puntos blancos en su visión? Debían serlo, porque el estar con el hombre al que amaba, y tenerlo en cuerpo era el cielo. ¿Acaso le regalaría la luna? Lo dudaba, pero quiso soñar que así era por un momento.

Su estómago se tensó, y sólo sintió cómo de repente su pecho y el de Viktor eran cubiertos por un líquido caliente y espeso. No pasaron muchas estocadas más para que el de cabellos plateados hiciera lo mismo—puesto que al llegar al orgasmo las paredes de Yuri engulleron a Viktor—y se sintió lleno. A pesar de que era muy pegajoso, de seguro antihigiénico y se quejaría como era costumbre en la mañana, le gustó la sensación de saberse dueño de al menos una pequeña parte de Viktor Nikiforov. Aún anonado por el _after-glow_ , Yuri se quedó recostado en el colchón, jadeando, con pequeños espasmos y sensible como no recordaba haberlo estado, sintió como el mayor hacía lo mismo.

Ambos observaban el techo con atención, no es como si las grietas en el pavimento que tendría que reparar luego les ofrecieran respuestas a misterios universales, o como si se sintieran incómodos, al contrario en realidad, se encontraban demasiado cómodos, que lo único que podían hacer mientras recuperaban el control de sus cuerpos era observar el techo.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Viktor. Ya había pasado casi media hora y Yuri podía sentir la fatiga de tanto esfuerzo físico, especialmente dolor en el área lumbar. Y no se pudo sentir más estúpido cuando el mayor apuntó al techo haciendo formas como si fuera en realidad el cielo nocturno, y sus líneas sin forma, constelaciones.

— ¿Sabías, pequeño Yura, que anteriormente, en Rusia, el año nuevo se celebraba con el comienzo de la primavera? —una mirada escéptica le decía que no, no lo sabía, lo consideraba inútil y no veía la razón detrás de una mención tan espontánea.

— ¿Y eso? —su expresión lucía ligeramente molesta, pero su tono de voz delataba la curiosidad que sentía.

—Anteriormente celebraban el haber sobrevivido a los crudos inviernos. ¡Una verdadera alegría! Las flores comenzaban a salir de sus capullos, los animales dejaban de hibernar, y llegaba esperanza a los habitantes de Kiev. Y el pequeño girasol, que aguantó al frío glaciar con la esperanza de que volvería a ver al sol, brilla de alegría al ver a la nieve derretida. Se gira hacia la enorme bola de luz y calor a la que le dedica su vida entera, y no aparta la vista hasta que desaparece de nuevo.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua. —Pft. Qué cursi. —rodó los ojos y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

Viktor dio una pequeña risa mientras se giraba en el colchón, dándole la espalda a Yuri. La luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba su silueta, y el chico era incapaz de apartar su mirada de él.

El de cabellos plateados no era la clase de persona que se acurrucaba con personas, al parecer ni siquiera después de haber tenido sexo. Y en cierta parte Yuri le agradeció esto, sería menos confuso, incómodo y tal que no lo hiciera. Además, ya se lo esperaba de él. No es como si fuera a reconfortarle porque le dolía el culo o algo.

Yuri cerró sus ojos y se giró para su lado del colchón, intentando nivelar su respiración para poder dormir. Estaba aguantando las imperiosas ganas de quedársele viendo al mayor mientras dormía. Era tan apuesto, incluso cuando lucía desaliñado y algo sucio.

—Un girasol, ¿ah? —murmuró, ¿era así como se sentirían las flores? Se acomodó mejor en la almohada y trató de dormirse, la fatiga ayudó a eso.

* * *

Al parecer Viktor tampoco era el tipo de personas con las que amanecías.

Yuri se lo imaginaba, podía esperarlo de él.

Y sin embargo no pudo evitar el pequeño punzón en su pecho al pensar en ello.

* * *

 **iv.** _Y sostengo en mi mano granos de la dorada arena_

Al día siguiente del decimosexto cumpleaños de Yuri, Otabek por fin llegó a Rusia. Le envió un mensaje a su pareja, diciéndole que le enviara su dirección para dársela al taxista. El chico bajó por lo bajo por haberse olvidado que ese día llegaba Beka para después responderle que no era necesario, él iría a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, el letargo y la fatiga aún colgados de él, para dirigirse afuera. Se maldijo por un segundo, recordando que no tenía licencia para conducir, y que el idiota de Viktor se había ido a quién sabe dónde. Resopló y volvió a pensar en un plan.

Al no tener demasiadas ideas, contrató uno de esos servicios raros parecidos a los taxistas, pero disque más eficientes y seguros, con dirección al aeropuerto. Si tenía suerte, llegaría a tiempo… o bueno, el suficiente para poder disculparse con Beka por su tardanza.

No duró demasiado el trayecto, y en cuanto llegó al aeropuerto, le dio los rublos correspondientes y salió corriendo hacia el área de _arribos internacionales_. Preguntó en información por el vuelo proveniente de Kazajistán, la señorita de recepción—que no fue muy amable, por cierto—le dijo que el vuelo había llegado hace más de media hora y casi todos los pasajeros habían salido del aeropuerto, con un resoplido, el chico sacó su celular, marcando al número de su novio. El kazajo contestó a los tres timbres, y lo primero que escuchó Yuri fue una risita.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —no pretendía ser tan rudo, pero la señorita de recepción no había sido demasiado amable y digamos que el mal humor es contagioso.

— _Nada_. —la línea se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos, el menor frunció el ceño, cada vez más molesto. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sintió unas manos posarse en sus ojos, privándole de su vista—. Ya llegué. —escuchó en su oído al tiempo de que se cortaba la llamada. Sin darle demasiado tiempo de explicarse ni abrir los ojos, Yuri se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, recibiéndole con efusividad.

—Bienvenido.

* * *

Se fueron en taxi, aunque fue Beka quien insistió que pagaría.

— ¿En dónde te quedarás, por cierto? —le preguntó Yuri en algún punto del trayecto. Otabek se encogió de hombros, observando el paisaje que la ciudad le ofrecía.

—Supongo que en algún hotel. ¿Conoces uno bueno? —el chico pestañeó ante la respuesta del kazajo, ¿era acaso que no había planeado bien el viaje?

—En ese caso supongo que te puedes quedar en mi casa. Tengo otra habitación extra, aunque tendría que limpiarla un poco.

* * *

El chico kazajo dijo que dormiría un par de horas para poder recuperarse del viaje, Yuri aceptó y se paseó un poco para darle su espacio. Mientras caminaba por las calles, frescas, con pequeños trozos de primavera en el aire, recibió un mensaje de texto.

 **Четверг. Март 2, 2017.**

 **Кому: Юрий Плисецкий**

 **От: Виктор Никифоров**

 **Тема: ты свободны?**

 _Hola yura~ me preguntaba si tendrías tiempo para poder ir a ver al grupo infantil de yakov? algunos son tan lindos y me recuerdan a ti~ deberías venir en serio_

Yuri resopló ante el mensaje. El idiota tuvo relaciones sexuales con él, luego se fue a la mañana siguiente sin platicar de lo ocurrido como cobarde, ¿y ahora decía cosas terriblemente cursis como esas porque…? ¿A qué mierdas estaba jugando el viejo?

No le respondió, sin embargo, no cuestionó demasiado a sus pies cuando éstos se dirigieron por voluntad propia a la pista que le era un segundo hogar, entrando como si fuera a un entrenamiento, sintiendo cosquilleos en sus pies por las ansias de estar ya en el hielo. Ahí, a la orilla de la pista, se encontraba Viktor ayudando a una niña con una de sus rutinas, se detuvo a un par de metros, admirando la brillante sonrisa del mayor mientras le daba consejos acerca de cómo usar la gravedad a su favor.

—Oye, anciano. —hizo saber su presencia, el de cabellos plateados detuvo su instrucción para levantar la vista y poner esa sonrisa idiota suya. Levantó una mano y comenzó a agitarla en su dirección a modo de saludo.

— ¡Pensé que no vendrías! —le saludó una vez que se les acercó—. Esta adorable niña es Aleksandra, —dijo al tiempo que le daba un empujoncito a la pequeña que parecía querer ocultarse detrás de Viktor— no seas tímida Sasha, él es Yuri Plisetski. —ante aquella explicación, los ojos de la niña adquirieron un brillo curioso, y asomó su cabeza por detrás de su pierna.

— ¿Tú… eres… el "Hada Rusa"? —su voz era bajita y tenía un tono chillón, era tanta su ilusión que Yuri no pudo enojarse por su título esta vez. Le observó sorprendido y parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar del todo, asintió un poco y se arrodilló para estar a su nivel.

—Sí. —confesó con una pequeña sonrisa, los ojos de la niña se abrieron más de la emoción, y Yuri estaba bastante seguro de que de no ser por los patines, la pequeña también estaría dando saltitos.

—Le dije a mi mamá que algún día me vería tan linda como tú, y Yakov me dijo que si quería ser buena, debía esforzarme en los entrenamientos. —había tanta determinación en sus ojos… ciertamente Yuri pudo ver a qué se refería Viktor cuando le dijo que le recordaba a él.

—Bueno, demuéstrale a tu madre que puedes lograrlo, Sasha. A pesar de que es un viejo gruñón, Yakov es un buen entrenador. —los tres soltaron una risita cómplice, y ante la sonrisa que le estaba dando Viktor, no pudo evitar sentir un agradable calor.

Sí, debía estar soñando.

* * *

 **x.** _¡Qué pocos! Sin embargo cómo se arrastran entre mis dedos hacia lo profundo_

El Figure Skating Championships en Helsinki era espectacular, la gente aclamaba en júbilo por encontrarse allí, y la rivalidad amistosa entre los competidores podía sentirse en el aire y alentaba a todos los presentes. El equipo proveniente de Rusia no podía sino admirar el lugar. Yuri le dio una ojeada al lugar, buscando entre la multitud algún rostro conocido. Finalmente, terminó haciendo enormes gestos con la mano para intentar atrapar la atención de cierto chico kazajo. Cuando por fin lo logró, Otabek le regresó el gesto (aunque mucho menos dramático) y consiguió causarle un sonrojo a Yuri.

—Vaya, si son tortolitos los dos. —Yuri se giró para dedicarle a Mila una mirada que la dejara muerta en donde se encontraba… o que por lo menos lo pretendía.

— ¡Cállate, vieja bruja! —intentó ser amenazador, en vez, la imagen le pareció a la chica la de un gatito que arquea la espalda y bufa cuando se siente amenazado. Y estaba segura de que el chico estaba a punto de bufarle por la risita que le soltó ante su comportamiento tan adorable.

—Perdona, —su disculpa le sonó falsa a Yuri— es que luces tan lindo así, ¿será que por eso te gustan tanto los gatos? ¿Porque puedes imitarlos a la perfección con tus reacciones? —se sostuvo el estómago, puesto que la risa comenzaba a vencerla y a causarle un poco de dolor en el diafragma. Yuri tenía un tic en el ojo, los nervios encrispados, y su expresión digna de asesino en un thriller americano.

— ¡Cómo sea! —se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a los vestidores, al fin y al cabo, su programa era uno de los primeros.

* * *

Deslizó la chaqueta por encima de sus hombros, haciendo que la tela acariciara con delicadeza su piel. Se sintió de repente muy cansado al tiempo que abría la caja que contenía su collar.

Soltó un suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para competir, no le haría nada bien patinar mientras estaba deprimido. Pensó en que dejaría a todos con las quijadas en el suelo, boqueando como peces, destruiría la imagen de ángel que se creó con sus coreografías del GPF, y una sonrisa se hizo lugar en sus labios.

— ¿Preparándote? —se giró de abrupto, no tanto asustado por la voz, sino sorprendido de que viniera a verlo. Su sistema actuó a la defensiva y decidió contestarle con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto, para patear tu anciano trasero. Apuesto que puedo romper todos tus récords en esta presentación con una combinación que te dejará boquiabierto. —se mofó, haciendo los hombros para atrás y manteniendo la frente en alto. Viktor se quedó recargado en la entrada de los vestidores, una sonrisa suave adornando sus facciones filosas. Yuri se sintió bastante incómodo al tenerlo observándole de esa manera, esa mirada tierna era para el cerdo, no para él. Tosió un par de veces, consciente de su sonrojo y de que se sentía irregularmente tímido en presencia del otro.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —apuntó al collar, y Yuri no se había dado cuenta de que estaba batallando por ponérselo hasta que Viktor se lo recalcó. Ausente, asintió con la cabeza mientras con una mano se hacía el cabello al lado, para que no le estorbara. Sintió escalofríos cuando la mano de Viktor le rozó, y se mordió el labio para no hacer ningún sonido de queja cuando el frío metal estaba pegado contra su pecho. Le dio las gracias por lo bajo, y tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a donde debía. Una mano tomando la suya le retrasó, y unos labios sobre los suyos le tomaron por sorpresa. Viktor le seguía sonriendo, un brillo de diversión en sus ojos—. Buena suerte, gatito.

* * *

La música inició de manera explosiva, al igual que su coreografía. Las luces de repente estaban en él, y la mirada del público también, con una fijación bastante intimidante para cualquiera que le tuviera miedo a ese tipo de cosas. Pero Yuri se regocijaba en toda la atención que recibía, manos en su cintura mientras patinaba en reversa y hacía gestos que se considerarían obscenos en bastantes países.

Antes de poder colisionar con una de las orillas, se detuvo y entre giros combinados con algunos saltos regresó al centro, una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro ante el hecho de que le público estuviera conteniendo la respiración por observarle. Jactándose de eso, lanzó su chaqueta, escuchando muchos jadeos de sorpresa, y decidió provocarles un poco, deslizando algunos dedos por debajo de su camisa y levantándola, causando más sorpresa y furor en el público. Con una sonrisa mayor—y cuando ya estaba a punto de descubrir sus pectorales—, bajó la camisa, algunos decepcionados se pudieron escuchar. Se giró por un momento hacia donde estaba seguro que Viktor se encontraba, una sonrisa especial para él, mientras giraba su cadera y le daba al mayor una deleitante vista de su trasero. Luego se giró hacia donde estaba Beka, y mientras se mordía el labio sugestivamente, le guiñó el ojo, seguro de que eso causaría más reacciones.

Desde sus lugares en las gradas, todos se encontraban boquiabiertos, para nada seguros de cómo debían reaccionar, o a qué estaba jugando el niñato. Viktor se limitaba a observar atento a la rutina del chico, sabiendo que aquellos gestos, todos, habían sido para él.

Yuuri también lo sabía. O al menos lo intuía mientras observaba confuso a la expresión de su prometido, la sonrisa cómplice que compartía Viktor con su tocayo, y frunció el ceño al sentirse excluido del chiste compartido. No sería la primera vez, sin embargo, anteriormente no se había sentido como una traición.

* * *

 **xi.** _Mientras lloro, ¡mientras lloro!_

—Oh vamos, pude sentir tu emoción desde donde estaba. No puedes negármelo, mi rutina fue jodidamente perfecta. —se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en el asiento. Viktor giró los ojos, tratando de que no afectara demasiado su concentración al volante.

—Hmp, jamás podrás superar mi sensualidad, gatito. —le retó el mayor, dando una vuelta hacia una calle menos circulada. Había pasado una semana desde el Figure Skating Championships y ya estaban de vuelta en Rusia. Después del primer entrenamiento, Viktor se había ofrecido a llevar a Yuri a casa, convencido de que el chico estaría exhausto. Parecía que su cansancio no era obstáculo para tener el humor de siempre.

— ¿Apuestas anciano? —Viktor sólo pudo rodar los ojos de nuevo, divertido ante la actitud competitiva a morir del chico. Escuchó un poco de fricción sobre la ropa, y podía ver de reojo las manos del chico viajar por su cuerpo. Un suspiro suave hizo que los colores se le fueran del rostro y se girara alarmado para observar a Yuri. Justo como sospechaba, las manos del chico se encontraban estimulando su intimidad, para nada pudoroso por el hecho de que se encontraban en un automóvil, a mitad de la calle.

No había demasiada gente, lo cual era afortunado. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte y el momento sería calmado sino fuera por los suaves gemidos de Yuri y el sonido de una cremallera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —logró vociferar con su incredulidad. Yuri se limitó a soltar un gemido más sonoro mientras le dedicaba una mirada de igual manera incrédula al hombre.

— ¿Qué parece? Acepté tu reto, apuesto que puedo ponerte duro sólo con masturbarme. —Viktor tragó grueso, ciertamente estaba logrando en parte su cometido, puesto que sentía cómo sus pupilas se habían dilatado con la excitación, ¡pero eso era indecencia pública! Si lo descubrían irían a detenerlos a los dos: por indecencia pública, por pedofilia, y quizás hasta por homosexualidad. De por sí la Federación estaba tras sus pisadas, y que luego lo atraparan en un escándalo de ese tipo…

—Estamos en un automóvil y la gente puede verte, ¿quieres meterte en un lío? —miró ambos lados, esperando que la calle estuviera tan desierta como parecía hasta que llegaran a su departamento, ah, podía sentir a los nervios mezclarse con las ganas de ayudar a provocar esos gemidos. Mala señal… Giró el volante, y le dedicó una mirada que intentó parecer molesta, pero que parecía desistir de su cometida por el brillo deseoso de sus ojos.

Podía ver a Yuri recargado en el asiento, una mano apretando su pene y subiendo de arriba abajo, gimiendo entre labios que mordía, y dedicándole miradas acaloradas a Viktor, quien estaba sintiendo a sus pantalones de mezclilla bastante apretados. Al chico parecía no importarle bastante el hecho de que hubiera gente y pudieran verlos, incluso parecía más excitado ante ese prospecto. Se siguió masturbando, ante la ocasional mirada de Viktor que se desviaba del camino para deleitarse—a pesar de que dijera que no—con el espectáculo que le estaba regalando.

—Detente, por favor. —Yuri sólo sonrió.

— ¿Es acaso que… e-estás demasiado duro ngh, y quieres que te la chupe? —su pregunta retórica fue dicha entre gemidos y jadeos, fue recibida con algo parecido a un gruñido y respondida con silencio. Viktor intentó ignorarlo durante el poco trayecto que quedaba de camino, no reaccionó ante la invitación a sexo oral ni a los gemidos roncos del chico, las menciones de su nombre, con esa voz erótica; todo por ser precavido, pues no podían ser descubiertos.

Sintió enojo, verdadero enojo, Yuri se estaba comportando demasiado como un muchachito malcriado, retándolo a cada rato. Mientras que su coreografía en Finlandia había sido de lo más entretenida, había sido peligrosa. ¿Era acaso que quería tener a la Federación detrás de él también? Y sin mencionar los gestos sugestivos, mientras que se sentía halagado al saber que le había tenido consideración, el coqueteo público era en extremo peligroso. ¿No había sido él quien dijo que debían ser invisibles? Apretó sus manos sobre el volante y trató de mantener la compostura, quería enseñarle algo a ése niñato, algo que le enseñara a comportarse en lugares públicos.

Aparcó en un estacionamiento que había bajo tierra, y una vez cerciorándose que estuvieran solos, se bajó del automóvil con un estruendo, caminando con paso apresurado. Abrió la puerta del copiloto con enojo en su mirada, Yuri no se mostró intimidado, en vez agregándole obscenidad a sus gestos. Viktor lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo un revoltijo en su estómago. Se inclinó, y junto sus labios con los del menor con brusquedad, tomando el dominio de inmediato. Lo empujó más contra el asiento, y retiró la mano del chico de su miembro, ajustándolo en el asiento y prohibiéndole con ese gesto seguir tocándose. Lo jaló y lo reclinó contra el auto, bajo su propia cremallera y, sin aviso ni nada, entró de una estocada en el cuerpo sin preparar de Yuri.

— ¡C-carajo...! —grito el rubio, ahogando un sollozo, apretando las manos en puño y los párpados cerrados, de tanto que se mordió el labio, éste se partió y pudo sentir el sabor metálico de sangre llegarle a la boca. Apenas una gota, pero denotaba lo mucho que había dolido—. Eres un bruto… —le recriminó, sin embargo, no hizo nada para removerlo de ahí. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Viktor había roto algo, su ropa interior sufriría las consecuencias luego, la sangre es difícil de limpiar.

—Eso pasa cuando me provocas, gatito. —le respondió, sin un ápice de remordimiento en su voz.

Yuri no dijo nada más, ni se quejó en lo que quedó de la sesión de sexo. Adoraba todas las facetas de Viktor, y entre más pudiera tener de él, más satisfecho se sentiría.

Jamás consideraron la posibilidad de ser observados, puesto que el estacionamiento estaba vacío y no había cámaras de seguridad.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, ni las semanas siguientes, ni siquiera los meses siguientes, ni una sola vez, Viktor cuestionó la actitud ligeramente distante de Yuuri. Ni el cómo parecía observarle ausente en ocasiones.

* * *

 **xii.** _¡Oh Dios! ¿No puedo aferrarlos con más fuerza?_

Entre sus horarios llenos hasta el tope y el tiempo de calidad que pasaban con sus respectivas parejas y las ocasionales reuniones con amigos, les fue casi imposible a Viktor y a Yuri reunirse. No fue sino hasta dos cambios de estaciones, cuando pudieron volver a verse en una cafetería cerca de donde Yuri vivía. Trató de no sentirse incómodo en su presencia, lo veía en los entrenamientos, pero no habían interactuado demasiado en solitario desde _ese_ incidente.

Observaba de vez en vez a la mesa, otras veces a través de la ventana, forzaba risas cuando lo ameritaban, y trataba de evitar el ligero sentimiento de pavor en su pecho. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que la noche no terminaría bien.

Soltó un suspiro y trató de animarse ante el prospecto de tener sexo esa noche con Viktor; en el casi año que llevaba saliendo con Otabek no habían tenido demasiada intimidad, le había costado a Yuri meses el poder sentirse cómodo con besos, y de nuevo sentía a su estómago retorcerse por la culpa. Beka era paciente con él, respetaba el supuesto miedo que le tenía al tener relaciones con él, y podía ver cuánto lo deseaba el kazajo.

— ¿Te sucede algo, gatito? —aquella voz, ronca, animada, le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Puso su mejor sonrisa retadora.

—Sólo pensaba en lo exhausto que te iba a dejar esta noche. —se jactó, observando el cómo la expresión preocupada de Viktor (dios, era horrible verla) se transformaba en una cómplice.

—Ya veremos.

* * *

El camino a su departamento fue en silencio. Había anticipación en la atmósfera, y Yuri se preguntaba cómo estaría su abuelo. Se había regresado a Moscú hacía una semana, por lo cual tenía el departamento para sí mismo por un par de días antes de tener que regresar a vivir con Lilia. No es que no la apreciara, ni que no agradeciera lo mucho que le ayudó, pero poder vivir un año casi por su cuenta fue bastante genial. Hormonas adolescentes, las que le hacían pensar en eso, supuso.

Una vez dentro del departamento dejó salir un enorme suspiro, se lanzó al sofá más cercano mientras se estiraba cual gato, para luego hacerse bolita en su lugar. Viktor lo observaba curioso y algo entretenido. Dejó salir una risita y se inclinó para besarle, Yuri respondió con entusiasmo, había extrañado durante esos meses el contacto físico. El poder estar con él, de la manera que fuera, era en verdad gratificante.

No le tomó demasiada importancia cuando estaba sentado recto en el sofá, sus manos en los hombros de Viktor para poder alcanzarle mejor y sentir a los músculos del mayor moverse bajo sus dedos.

Estaban ambos tan ensimismados en lo que estaban haciendo, que no escucharon al sonido fantasma de la chapa abriéndose. Reaccionaron apenas al sonido de pasos detenerse en el vestíbulo y de una maleta cayendo al suelo. Yuri se sintió como un ciervo atrapado por el cazador, paralizado ante la mirada de Otabek.

—…sorpresa. —susurró el kazajo, en shock, al igual que los otros dos presentes en la habitación.

Después de un par de minutos en un silencio incómodo, Viktor, siendo el adulto responsable que debía ser, fue el primero en moverse. Se aclaró la garganta y se alejó de Yuri un par de pasos, abrió la boca para intentar hablar y la cerró de inmediato, sabiendo que un "puedo explicarlo" o un "no es lo que parece" le haría parecer como el más grande de los hipócritas, además de que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el kazajo si decía algo incorrecto, ¿qué le haría a Yuri? Increíblemente, en vez de preocuparse por su integridad en el caso de que Otabek decidiera desquitarse con él, se estaba preocupando más por la del menor. Sabía que, a pesar de que no le amaba de la forma en la que el moreno lo amaba a él, le tenía mucho afecto, y que el brillo herido en sus ojos—lo único que revelaba el cómo se sentía en toda su expresión confusa—le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Viktor sintió que el estómago le daba un par de volteretas, carajo, ¿acaso no era este el momento en el que alguien le daba una bofetada y amenazaban con reportarlo por pedofilia? ¿Entonces qué estaban esperando?

—Beka… —intentó Yuri, más cerca de las lágrimas de lo que Viktor hubiera pensado que lo estaba—. Yo… —hacía gestos con sus manos, intentando poder expresar que sentía la misma angustia que él. Definitivamente Otabek no se estaba tragando ese cuento.

El extranjero tomó su maleta con una mano, ahora en su rostro, en conjunto con el dolor, se encontraba la furia, juntos en la normalmente estoica expresión del chico. Caminó hasta entrar al pasillo, luego se giró al notar que la habitación seguía en un silencio sepulcral. Su rostro cambió a uno más neutral, pero en sus ojos había el mismo veneno que en sus palabras.

—Continúen con lo suyo, obviamente ni yo, ni Katsuki somos lo suficientemente importantes. Con permiso. —el menor por fin pareció reaccionar, pues corrió en la dirección que iba el kazajo, pero cuando por fin había logrado alcanzarlo, en vez de tocar su hombro, su nudillo se estrelló con la dura madera de la puerta.

— ¡Beka espera…! —golpeó varias veces en la puerta, sollozando fuerte y feo—. Lo lamento tanto… —sus palabras sonaban sinceras, no por acostarse con Viktor, no por no poder superarlo aún después de todo este tiempo, sino por haberle lastimado en el proceso, a Otabek Altin, su primer amigo, el mejor de todos, quien le ofreció una mano cual caballero con armadura para salvarle de las Yuri Angels, quien lo escuchaba sin quejarse de lo mierda que era como amigo, ni juzgarle, ni decirle que debía madurar o algo por el estilo; el mismo chico que le dijo que lo amaba, a sabiendas y resignado de que estaba enamorado de alguien más. Le dedicó una mirada desesperada a Viktor, una silenciosa plegaria de que los dejara solos por el momento. El mayor asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta, diciéndose que no debía mirar atrás o lo lamentaría más.

* * *

—Beka… —su mente estaba recargada contra la puerta, y casi caía de bruces dentro de la habitación sino hubiera sido que reaccionó a tiempo y dio un par de pasos para atrás. Otabek salió de la habitación, poniendo su cartera en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans y enviando un mensaje con su teléfono. Yuri se recuperó del shock y comenzó a seguirlo de nuevo—. ¿A dónde vas? —le cuestionó, el otro ni siquiera le volteó a ver.

—A donde sea. Necesito algo de aire fresco, y encontrar un nuevo lugar donde hospedarme. —los ojos de Yuri se abrieron ante eso, ¿acaso era esa su forma de decirle que lo cortaba? ¡No era lo que quería!

—Beka, yo… en verdad lo lamento… —la quijada de Otabek se notaba tensa, la poca racionalidad que le quedaba a Yuri le recomendaba que dejara de molestarlo, o de otra forma terminaría diciéndole cosas malas, cosas ciertas, pero el resto de la mente de Yuri seguía en shock y, al ser su única opción ante tanto estrés, cundió al pánico.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. No desperdicies el aliento.

— ¡Pero yo…! —su oración fue interrumpida por un sonoro golpe y el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, no lamentó por un momento la pérdida de su lámpara, pero consiguió dejarle lo suficientemente atónito.

— ¡Con un carajo, Yuri! —su cuerpo entero se encontraba temblando, por un momento el aludido pensó que era de furia, pero al escuchar pequeños gimoteos y sollozos supo que era de angustia, su rostro se encontraba hacia abajo. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido, pensando en qué debería hacer para remediar la situación—. Pensé que por fin lo habías olvidado, —mencionó el kazajo, ya no se escuchaba tan alterado, pero el corazón roto estaba ahí— ya no lo mencionabas en lo absoluto en nuestras conversaciones, así que pensé que había logrado hacerte feliz… —sus manos se encontraban en puños, aunque su cuerpo se encontraba relajado, los temblores habían cesado—. Pero parece que me equivoqué. Debí adivinar que no era timidez lo que sentías cada vez que insinuaba el ser más íntimos, sino aprensión, y todas tus coreografías, todo el sentimiento que les pones… son para él, ¿cierto?

Yuri asintió un poco con la cabeza, luego al recordar que Beka no podía verle así, murmuró un suave— Sí. —su voz estaba algo rasposa, por gritar tanto. Parecía bastante infantil el haber hecho eso, se sentía más calmado ahora que Otabek no exudaba tensión. Pero era el calmado deprimido, lo supo por el sonido apagado y vacío de su voz, la opresión en su pecho.

—Me lo supuse. —levantó la vista, sus ojos lucían cansados, y Yuri quiso llorar al verlos—. Será lo mejor para los dos que cortemos, no es bueno para ninguna de las dos partes estar en este tipo de relación.

Yuri nuevamente asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer más por su estado de shock. Observó la figura de Otabek desaparecer a través de la puerta mientras resistía las ganas de rogarle que se quedara. Una vez que estaba encerrado, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó sin remedio al suelo.

Todo su sueño se tornaba en una pesadilla.

* * *

 **xiii.** _(Diles que fui yo quien te hizo llorar…)_

Viktor se levantó con reluctancia de su asiento, se masajeó las sienes mientras se preguntaba quién sería. En ese momento no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie. Habían pasado un par de horas desde el incidente en la casa de Otabek y lo último que quería era meterse en más problemas.

—Anciaaaaaanooooooo, ábreme la puertaaaaa… —tuvo un mal presentimiento, era la voz de Yurio sin duda alguna, pero sonaba… arrastrada…

Acató la orden y abrió la puerta, para ser de inmediato asaltado por los labios entorpecidos de Yuri Plisetski. Antes de poder dejarse llevar, sin embargo, tomó al chico de los hombros y se separó de él, causando un gemido descontento.

—Awwwwww, retomemos lo que dejamos en el departamento, ¿sí? —intentó volver a besarlo, para que Viktor lo volviera a interrumpir. Su mirada era reprobatoria, algo parecido a decepción estaba en su expresión.

— ¿Estás ebrio? —Yuri rodó los ojos, hastiado ante la forma tan estúpida de Viktor de arruinar la atmósfera. _¡Bravo!_

—Lo dices como si te importara, anciano, ¿o lo dices porque te da ascoou? —le apuntaba acosador con un dedo mientras tambaleaba un poco. Viktor parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo.

—Yurio…

— ¡Ese. No. Es. Mi. Puto. Nombre! —cada palabra fue acentuada con un golpe al pecho, Viktor no hizo demasiado para defenderse—. Aunque no es como si yo me llamara Yuuri Katsuki, fuera un absoluto cerdo que no puede dejar de comer, de otra manera, me querrías, porque al parecer, a pesar de que te conozco prácticamente desde que gateo, soy menos importante que un jodido chico con problemas de autoestima. Sólo porque lo viste patinando una de tus coreografías, ¿tienes una jodida idea de cuántas veces intenté yo ese truco? ¿Podrías decirme cuantas funcionó? ¡Exacto! Ninguna puta vez. —su mirada era apasionada, aunque no de la manera que fuera hace un par de momentos… no, hace un par de meses. ¿Qué es lo que le había salido mal?

—Lo lamento. El haberte lastimado. —ante aquellas palabras, el chico soltó una carcajada y se cubrió el rostro.

—Eso mismo le dije a Beka hace un par de horas, ¿y sabes qué jodidas hizo? Me cortó. —puso a su boca en forma de 'O' mientras asentía la cabeza con fingido asombro—. Increíble, ¿no lo crees? El que una disculpa no remedie nada. Aunque debí haberlo supuesto.

—Yuri… —intentó poner una mano en su hombro, el chico la retiró de un golpe y siguió fulminándole con la mirada.

—No me toques, anciano. —sin dejarle decir nada más, fue corriendo dentro del departamento, deteniéndose frente al excusado y expulsando todo lo que tenía en el estómago, que para ese punto era casi nada. Y se quedó abrazado al mueble de porcelana, sollozando por los dos tipos de dolor que amenazaban con matarle. ¿Era posible morirse de un corazón roto? Había escuchado algo por el estilo, quizás ese sería su final.

Viktor le observaba desde la puerta, incapaz de hacer mucho para ayudarlo. De nuevo. Realmente él era una mierda de persona, ¿no? ¿Por qué no sentía tanto arrepentimiento como esperaba?

* * *

 **xiv.** _¡Oh, Dios! ¿No puedo salvar uno de la implacable marea?_

Yuri se había desmayado en el baño, llorando, y Viktor tuvo la suficiente decencia de llevarlo hasta su habitación para que su cabeza no cayera en el inodoro. Al día siguiente el chico ya no estaba.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron en parte un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras que por otra fueron una tortura lenta. Muchas veces, mientras se encontraba recargado en el sofá, acurrucado con Yuuri, se preguntaría cuál de los dos era mejor. Bueno, el japonés era más cálido, además que podía apretujarlo un poco porque él simplemente era apachurrable. Por el otro lado, hubo muchas veces en las que pensó que la figura más pequeña de Yura se amoldaba perfectamente a él. O al menos las pocas veces que el menor le permitió acurrucarse sin amenazar de matarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Viktor trató de ocultar su sorpresa. Se había quedado pensando de nuevo—. No estabas escuchando lo que te decía. —Yuuri no parecía molesto, pero sí preocupado y, Viktor pensó, algo cansado. ¿Se estaría estresando de nuevo por el Grand Prix? Lo había estado entrenando por casi un año entero, no era posible que no ganara aunque quisiera. Le dedicó una sonrisa que esperaba, podría tranquilizarlo, aunque el japonés no pareció del todo convencido.

El día del incidente, Yuuri se había quedado a dormir en casa de un amigo, así que no estaba enterado siquiera de que Yuri estaba enojado con él.

—Perdona, es sólo que estoy algo cansado por todo lo que tenemos que hacer por las competencias que vienen. —se excusó, y Yuuri asintió, sin cuestionarle demasiado, por un lado se sintió agradecido, por otro deseó que su prometido dejara de ser tan complaciente.

— ¿Competirás este año? —se detuvo un momento para considerar su respuesta, no era que tuviera demasiadas ganas de competir, había sido agradable ser espectador, aunque también era exhilarate el escuchar los vítores del público… aunque estaban a poco tiempo, no había pensado demasiado en competir, así que, aunque quisiera, era demasiado tarde para siquiera pensar en una coreografía. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. —Yuuri lo aceptó y continuó tratando de ver la televisión.

—Viktor…

— ¿Mhmm?

—Yo… —se estaba mordiendo el labio, señal de que se sentía nervioso e inseguro. Lo cual, por suerte, pasaba cada vez menos seguido—. Tengo algo de lo que quiero hablar.

—Ajá. Continúa. —escuchó un suspiro y el otro se sentó en su lugar, respirando un par de veces más, intentando tomar valentía.

—Tengo la duda de si… tienes algo… ya sabes, ¿con Yurio? —su mirada era confusa, le rogaba que dijera que no, y Viktor tuvo que parpadear un par de veces por la sorpresa.

—Vaya, eso fue bastante directo. —la respuesta era que sí… o al menos lo había tenido hacía algunos días, lo que hizo Yura contó como un "rompemos" ¿cierto?—. No lo sé. No estoy seguro. —esta vez, Yuuri no pareció demasiado contento con su respuesta ambigua.

—Es sólo que… no sé, había ocasiones en que parecía que ustedes dos… tenían una conexión especial, ¿sabes? —frunció los labios y el ceño, haciendo un puchero y quejándose consigo mismo—. Muchas veces me sentí excluido. Además de eso… —desvió la vista, incómodo y algo dolido; a Viktor se le estrujó el corazón el verlo así, ¿de verdad le estaba haciendo eso al hombre al que amaba?— los vi aquel día en el estacionamiento. Pensé que era alguien más, dado que no había logrado verles bien, y es por eso que no te lo mencioné. Pero debí suponerlo, al fin y al cabo subiste al departamento ese día un rato después y luciendo como si hubieras corrido un maratón.

—Lo lamento. —no esperaba que eso lo arreglara, ciertamente no funcionó con Yura, así que no aguardó nada.

—Lo sé.

Se levantó del sofá en el que habían estado acurrucados, tenía una sonrisa derrotada en su rostro y se encogía de hombros, resignado, ¿acaso no era eso el cómo todos se sentían?

—Supongo que esa es mi señal para irme, fue bastante agradable… no, fue una de las mejores etapas de mi vida el estar contigo.

— ¿Estarás bien?

—Me sentiré algo deprimido, pero esta vez no será nada tan extremo como aquella vez. —soltó un suspiro y fijó su vista en la puerta—. Oye Viktor.

— ¿Sí?

—Durante la competencia, no apartes tu mirada de mí.

Asintió con la cabeza, anonado. Observó a su ex prometido alejarse de él con la leve parsimonia que alguien ve a un pajarito alejarse. Le era desconocido, pero fue linda la ilusión de tenerle por un momento. Esta despedida, la que debió ser más dolorosa, por suerte fue menos dramática que la que tuvo con Yuri. No sabía cuánto más aguantaría su cordura…

Se reacomodó en el sofá, haciendo un poco de zapping y esperando que la programación de aquel día fuera fuera al menos interesante.

* * *

 **xv.** _¿Es todo lo que vemos o imaginamos, un sueño dentro de un sueño?_

Viktor observaba a su mascota en busca de una respuesta a su dilema, necesitaba saber qué hacer en ese momento, puesto que su decisión marcaría su vida. El perro le regresaba la mirada sin entender demasiado. La cabeza ladeada y la lengua afuera por sus constantes jadeos, Makkachin parecía estar en un profundo estado de reflexión. Aunque quizás era más la mente de Viktor haciéndole pensar otras cosas.

Al final había decidido no ir al Grand Prix, ni siquiera como espectador. Tampoco vio las transmisiones en vivo que hicieron, ni planeaba ver las retransmisiones. Era demasiado esfuerzo el enfrentarse con sus errores, y no pensaba que saldría mucho de eso.

Observó el reloj, faltaban un par de horas para su cumpleaños. ¿Qué había pasado con su emoción, hace trece años, cuando iba a cumplir dieciséis y podría participar por primera vez en los seniors? Ah, quizás era cierto que cada quien como lo vea

Caminó hasta una alacena y retiró un vasito de cristal, de frigorífico una botella casi nueva de vodka. Se sirvió un par de shots, contando los minutos restantes para su inevitable partida. Deseaba poder alargarlos, salvaguardar los recuerdos, revivir los buenos y analizar por qué había malos. Quizás así podría redimir a su torturada conciencia.

Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia la puerta, se colocó un saco, de su cartera sacó todas las tarjetas y las dejó en una mesita, quedándose solo con el efectivo. Tomó las llaves y el móvil, unas dejándolas en el marco de la ventana a sabiendas de que Yura vendría a recogerlas cuando pudiera y podría hacerse cargo de Makkachin, y su teléfono lo apagó.

La madrugada del 25 de diciembre, un ebrio local fue la última persona en ver a Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

 **xvi.** _(Diles que el cuento nos salió mal...)_

 **Понедельник. Декабря 25, 2017.  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров  
От: Юрий Плисецкий  
Тема: Ты где?!  
**  
 _¡¿Dónde mierdas te metiste?! Todo el puto mundo te está buscando, ¿acaso has revisado las malditas noticias? ¿O los jodidos periódicos? Prácticamente le pusieron precio a tu cabeza, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero eres una figura líder en el patinaje artístico, aunque a la jodida Federación de Patinaje Ruso no le agrade demasiado tu preferencia por los hombres._

Фото

Mira, para que veas que están diciendo estupideces de que alguien te secuestró para encubrir que has escapado como un maldito cobarde… ¡ja! Cómo si valieras tanto la pena.

* * *

 **Суббота. Январь 13, 2018.  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров  
От: Юрий Плисецкий  
Тема: Прости меня…**

 _Discúlpame. De verdad, yo… no estaba pensando cuando escribí, sólo… estoy preocupado a morir, al igual que los demás, ¿acaso volverás? Desapareciste de la nada, el cerdo se está muriendo de la ansiedad y yo también, la última vez que nos vimos lo único que hicimos fue gritarnos el uno al otro y ese no es el último recuerdo que quiero tener de ti. Makkachin araña la puerta a cada rato y olfatea toda la casa, aúlla cuando no te encuentra. La vieja bruja me dice que así estoy yo, todo el tiempo caminando en círculos, comiendo ansias, buscando cualquier rastro de ti para luego recluirme en mi habitación al no encontrarte. Me veo bastante patético, todos los días visito tu departamento al punto de que tus vecinos bromean con que me mudaré ahí, tal vez lo haga. Alguien necesita asegurarse de que todo esté ordenado y Makkachin no se muera de la ansiedad._

P.D: espero que a tu perro no le importé que me traiga a mi gato. :p

P.D.2: feliz año nuevo atrasado.

* * *

 **Среда. Февраля 14, 2018.  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров  
От: Юрий Плисецкий  
Тема: Поздравляю тебя с днём святого Валентина!**

 _Hola, hacía tiempo que no te enviaba mensaje. ¡Uf! El invierno llegó crudísimo este año, y todavía falta mucho tiempo para mi cumpleaños. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste entonces, acerca del año nuevo ruso? A pesar de vivir aquí toda mi vida, jamás realmente comprendí el significado de aquella frase, y por más cursi que suene, aprendí el significado de eso gracias a ti. Yo fui un girasol durante este invierno, y sin ti, el sol, para alumbrarme los días ni poder mirarte, mi invierno fue bastante solitario. Me alegra decir que lo pude sobrellevar. Quién lo diría, el gran Tigre de Rusia enviando mensajes de colegiala enamorada al grandioso Viktor Nikiforov._

Hablando de colegialas enamoradas…

Otabek y la vieja bruja están saliendo, ¡¿puedes creerlo?!

No me enteré hasta hace poco, aunque al menos debí sospechar. Digo, incluso cuando Beka y yo estábamos saliendo ella recalcó un par de veces lo guapísimo que era y lo suertudo que debía ser yo por salir con él. Jamás realmente le presté atención.

En fin, hace dos días, Beka vino a mi… tu… ¿nuestro? departamento y lo primero que hizo fue disculparte. Te juro que no supe qué decirle o cómo reaccionar por unos diez minutos. Luego le dije que me tenía sin cuidado, el que nuestra relación no hubiera funcionado había sido culpa mía y sólo mía. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? "No lo lamento por eso, lo lamento porque yo fui capaz de rehacer mi vida, superarte y salir con otras personas mientras que tú sigues estancado con Viktor. No te lo digo con sorna ni nada por el estilo, pero siento que es mi culpa y que debí apoyarte más cuando rompimos." Ah… él estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse y no querer saber nada más de mí, y sin embargo, me vi incapaz de decirle eso. Beka tomó mi silencio como una pista para seguir hablando, me platicó acerca de cómo, instantáneamente después de nuestra ruptura, se encontró con Mila y ella lo invitó a un café puesto que lucía bastante alterado. Le contó de nuestra relación fallida—aunque omitió varios detalles—dejándolo en que por causas de un tercero tuvimos malentendidos y tal. Aunque ella ya se hacía la idea, puesto que ella estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos por ti y hasta cierto punto, de nuestra relación. A partir de ahí comenzaron como cualquier pareja, salidas casuales y tal, y ahora tienen lo empalagosos a flor de piel, ¡sabía que Beka era cursi y detallista, pero no tanto! Si siguen así, verlos me dará diabetes. Ugh.

Me recuerda un poco a los momentos dulces que tuvimos, ¿sabes? Como aquella vez que visitamos el parque, o cuando aquella niña del grupo infantil de Yakov dijo que yo y mi belleza de hada la había inspirado para unirse al patinaje artístico. Te mentiría si te dijera que sentí mariposas en el estómago en esos momentos, ¡era un jodido nido de avispas entero en mi estómago! Y la sonrisa que me dabas, me ilusionó tanto y me hizo sentir por algunos efímeros momentos de ensueño que en realidad éramos una pareja.

El hielo se está derritiendo, Vitya, yo sigo siendo el girasol que sobrevivió al invierno con la esperanza de ver al sol y poder admirarlo aunque sea desde lejos.

* * *

 **Четверг. Март 1, 2018.  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров  
От: Юрий Плисецкий  
Тема: С днем рождения меня~!**

 _Así como lo lees anciano, a partir de hoy dejo de ser el mocoso de 16 años que fui hace un año. ¡Estoy un año más cerca de romper tu récord! Yakov dice que es sólo cuestión de que pula algunos saltos y me ganaré a los jueces._

El cerdo está bien, por si te lo preguntas. Desde tu desaparición se fue a Hasetsu, donde se quedó con su familia. Les ayudó con el negocio familiar durante un tiempo según lo que me contó Mari. También me dijo que ahora está saliendo con una linda chica asiática.

Ah, la vieja bruja dice que a este paso terminaré como un viejo amargado. Yo le digo que apenas tengo diecisiete años y puedo comenzar relaciones cuando se me de la gana.

Makkachin luce bastante decaído, últimamente lo único que hace es quedarse en frente del vestíbulo observando la puerta. El veterinario me dijo que quizás era una señal de que estaba aceptando su muerte o una mierda por el estilo. ¡Tienes que volver, tú grandísimo idiota! Si no es por mí—y para este punto ya me he resignado que nunca será por mí—, ¡al menos hazlo por tu perro! ¡Tu mejor amigo, el ser al que más afecto le tienes!

Todos aquí te extrañan, aunque no lo demuestren demasiado. Yakov casi siempre luce al borde de las lágrimas cuando uno de sus grupos infantiles pregunta por ti, o cuando a mí me lo preguntan. Una parte del cerdo se sigue muriendo por ti y yo me ahogo en un jodido mar de recuerdos de todo lo vivido tras de estas paredes. Tú has de pensar que no son tantos, puesto que estuvimos juntos como algo parecido a una pareja por menos de un año, pero estoy seguro de que no cuentas lo demás. Toda la devoción que te profesé y el amor que no tuve miedo de gritarte. Maldición Viktor, no hubiera tenido miedo de enfrentarme al presidente mismo si hubiera sido por ti.

Me siento especialmente sensible en estas fechas, ¿recuerdas que el vuelo de Beka se había retrasado un par de días por el mal clima y aprovechamos para tener sexo por primera vez? No diré que fue mágico puesto que tu apatía logró matar lo emotivo del momento, pero sí fue algo importante para mí. Perder mi virginidad con la persona de la que estaba… estoy… enamorado… debía ser algo importante. Lo fue, pero dudo que para ti lo haya sido, en ese entonces no me importó, ahora tampoco. Pero por favor, deja de preocuparnos tanto…

¿No vendrás ni siquiera porque es mi cumpleaños?

 **Не удалось отправит сообщение.**

* * *

 **Понедельник. Сентября 17, 2018.  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров  
От: Юрий Плисецкий  
Тема: привет…?**

 _Makkachin murió hace una semana. Te habría enviado mensaje hace más tiempo pero había sido demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. El veterinario dijo que era mejor a estar sufriendo todo el tiempo por tu ausencia._

Lo cremamos y lo lanzamos al mar, mis amigos intentaron darme apoyo moral. Aunque más que sentirme decaído yo por la muerte de Makkachin, me siento morir porque sigues sin dar señales de vida. Joder, ¡¿qué tan difícil es mandar una?!

Y es en momentos como estos que me pregunto: ¿habrías sido feliz viviendo conmigo?

Sí, te vi contento, juguetón y lo que tú quieras, pero jamás vi en las sonrisas que me dedicabas—ni a mí ni a nadie—una mirada acorde. Siempre eran demasiado melancólicas, y fueron pocas las veces que me percaté de esto. Estaba más preocupado en poder administrar el poco amor—físico, quiero pensar que fue amor aunque haya sido meramente físico—que me dabas en tiempos espontáneos. Fui más egoísta de lo que me hubiera gustado, y terminé hiriéndonos a nosotros dos y a nuestras respectivas parejas en el proceso.

¿Cómo crees que pudieron pasar las cosas si no te hubiera besado en el estudio de ballet?

Como pareja fuimos una desastrosa, no concordamos en muchas cosas y yo fui un mocoso malcriado, descarado y cínico para contigo. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, y espero que, si llegaras a recibir este comunicado, lograras perdonarme. No estoy seguro de si podría hacerlo para mí mismo.

 **Не удалось отправит сообщение.**

* * *

 **Вторник. Декабря 25, 2018.  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров  
От: Юрий Плисецкий  
Тема: Витя… пока**

 _He esperado mucho tiempo por ti._

Creo que esa es una de las verdades universales, ¿no? El darme cuenta de que, tal vez, toda mi espera y mi paciencia quizás fueron en balde.

Y no estoy hablando sólo de el tiempo que estuviste desaparecido, sino también desde pequeño.

Feliz Navidad, y también cumpleaños anciano. Yo y Makkachin pusimos el árbol de Navidad.

Фото

¿A que no es un lindo cachorro? Es igual de carácter y apariencia a su predecesor.

Yo… te deseo felicidad. Donde quiera que estés. Ni siquiera creo que estés vivo para este punto, he esperado por ti durante tanto tiempo… sin embargo, no te resiento nada. Jamás podría ser capaz de resentirte algo. Incluso el enojo de esa promesa que no me cumpliste quedó en el olvido. Desearía poder verte una última vez, aunque sería injusto para mí, porque me conozco y sé que al verte de nuevo todo el progreso que he hecho este año por superarte se iría a la mierda al ver tu sonrisa bobalicona.

Seguí adelante con mi vida, rompí todos tus récords, y si bien no cumplí con todo lo que me tenía propuesto cuando ambos hicimos aquel pacto, me doy por servido.

Estoy usando este mensaje como medio para poder por fin superarte, darle fin al ciclo ¿sabes? Se siente relajante poder por fin abrir nuestra conversación en el lote de mensajería y no tener ese absurdo nudo en la garganta. Significa que estoy haciendo progreso, ¿no?

Bueno, la batería del móvil está por terminárseme y me siento preocupado porque Makkachin vuelva a tumbar el árbol.

Así que, adiós… Vitya.

 **Не удалось отправит сообщение.**

* * *

 _ **『—**_ _ **[…]Para serte sincera, no veo a ninguno de los dos Yuri's teniendo una relación por bastante tiempo con Viktor.**_

— _**¿Por qué lo dices?**_

— _ **Porque por un lado Yuuri lo conoce demasiado poco, no sabría lidiar con todas sus facetas, en especial la que olvida los aniversarios y cosas especiales.**_

— _**¿Y por el otro?**_

— _ **Yuri lo conoce demasiado bien, si ellos estuvieran en una relación, Yuri sería demasiado cínico con él, Viktor a cambio sería brusco y Yuri lo aceptaría sin rechistar, porque es algo de su amado y como lo conoce, está acostumbrado a ello y, hasta cierto punto, buscaría el conflicto.**_

 **»De cualquier forma Viktor terminaría hartándose: ya fuera de la monotonía con alguien que lo idolatraba como si fuera un dios, o de la familiaridad descarada de alguien que en verdad lo conoce y que tiene el valor para enfrentarle**. _ **』**_

— **Fragmento de una conversación con gemini in tauro.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** dieciséis fragmentos por los dieciséis años que Yuri cumplió. (:v) Pero ya en serio, lamento si el final pareció algo apresurado, pero me estaba sintiendo algo desanimada en la recta final y tuve que hacer ese jodido time-skip de 8 meses porque ya no me quedaban más escenas de relleno, ni ganas de seguir con esto. Aun así, le puse sentimiento, ¿no? Originalmente, el rompimiento del Victuuri era mucho más dramático, incluso Yuuri se ponia a gritarle y asi. No sé por qué lo cambié.

Bueno pues, las traducciones/aclaraciones:

 **Четверг. Март 2, 2017.** = Jueves. Marzo 2, 2017.

 **Кому: Юрий Плисецкий** = Para: Yuri Plisetski.

 **От: Виктор Никифоров** = De: Viktor Nikiforov.

 **Тема: ты свободны?** = Tema: ¿estás libre?

 **Понедельник. Декабря 25, 2017.** = Lunes. Diciembre 25, 2017. **  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров** = Para: Viktor Nikiforov. **  
От: Юрий Плисецкий** = De: Yuri Plisetski. **  
Тема: Ты где?!** = Tema: ¡¿Dónde estás?!

 **Суббота. Январь 13, 2018.** = Sábado. Enero 13, 2018. **  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров** = Para: Viktor Nikiforov. **  
От: Юрий Плисецкий** = De: Yuri Plisetski. **  
Тема: Прости меня…** = Tema: perdóname…

 **Среда. Февраля 14, 2018.** = Miércoles. Febrero 14, 2018. **  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров** = Para: Viktor Nikiforov. **  
От: Юрий Плисецкий** = De: Yuri Plisetski. **  
Тема: Поздравляю тебя с днём святого Валентина!** = Tema: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

 **Четверг. Март 1, 2018.** = Jueves. Marzo 1, 2018. **  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров** = Para: Viktor Nikiforov. **  
От: Юрий Плисецкий** = De: Yuri Plisetski. **  
Тема: С днем рождения меня~!** = Tema: ¡Es mi cumpleaños~!

 **Понедельник. Сентября 17, 2018.** = Lunes. Septiembre 17, 2018. **  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров** = Para: Viktor Nikiforov. **  
От: Юрий Плисецкий** = De: Yuri Plisetski. **  
Тема: привет…?** = Tema: ¿hola…?

 **Вторник. Декабря 25, 2018.** = Martes. Diciembre 25, 2018. **  
Кому: Виктор Никифоров** = Para: Viktor Nikiforov. **  
От: Юрий Плисецкий** = De: Yuri Plisetski. **  
Тема: Витя… пока** = Tema: Vitya… adiós.

 _Фото_ = foto.

 **Не удалось отправит сообщение.** = El mensaje no pudo ser enviado.

Sí hubo el Figure Skating Championships, en Helsinki, Finlandia, donde participó Evgenia (3), fueron del 29 de marzo al 2 de abril o algo así. Y el Grand Prix del 2017-2018 será en Japón, si no mal recuerdo, en Nagoya.

 _Sasha_ es la manera informal de _Aleksandra,_ así como lo _es Vitya_ de _Viktor_.

 _Razljubit_ es un verbo en ruso ( _Разлюбить_ ) cuya traducción al castellano más acercada sería _desenamorarse._

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
